


Start Over Again

by TsukiNoHana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNoHana/pseuds/TsukiNoHana
Summary: ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?Todo comenzó cuando pudo sentirlo entrar a urgencias, sobre una camilla y en muy mal estado, inundando toda la sala con su peculiar aroma tan atrayente. Ese omega iba a volcar la tranquila vida del doctor Katsuki, pero éste, aun sabiéndolo, dio todo por él.Las coincidencias no existen, todo pasa por alguna razón. Algunos le llaman 'Destino', y es éste el encargado de unir dos almas a pesar de las adversidades."#omegaverse #YuuVik #médicos #greysanatomystyle #sadnes





	1. Te conocí en urgencias

 

 

La vida no siempre es justa. Durante años he justificado mis desgracias con el pensamiento de que tendrá que existir un balance, así que siempre pensaba “Las cosas buenas llegarán pronto”. Me esforzaba en no ver las circunstancias del momento y trataba de enfocarme en el futuro, pues “las desgracias no duran para siempre” ¿O sí?

Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de que existiera ese balance. Al menos no esta noche.

Caí de bruces al suelo, a pesar de la carrera que había emprendido, no podía dejar de pensar en ello: la vida era injusta.

Era de noche, la lluvia caía copiosa a las afueras de Tokio y yo estaba siendo perseguido por varios hombres, aparentemente alfas.

Tuve la desgracia de verme obligado a usar mis últimos ahorros del mes para pagar el alquiler, quedándome sin dinero para comprar supresores, y desafortunadamente mi celo se había adelantado más de un mes.

Todo eso, sumándole el hecho de que había salido muy tarde del trabajo, me orillaba a una situación como la que estaba viviendo.

Sentía mucho miedo, había salido corriendo lo más rápido que pude y logré perderlos de vista, o eso creí, pues me puse de pie para retomar la marcha, pero alguien me detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies cuando apareció frente a mí, apoyando su brazo contra la pared, impidiéndome el paso y acercándose cada vez más.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de mantenerme firme, ignorando el hecho de que mis piernas temblaban como gelatina por el miedo y por el maldito celo que me impulsaba a querer echarme a los brazos de ese alfa desconocido. Pero no lo haría, mi orgullo y dignidad eran aún mayores.

—Eso a ti no te importa —respondí con hastío y me di media vuelta, sólo para toparme de frente con otro alfa.

—Hueles muy bien, _sweetheart._

Fruncí los labios y arrugué la nariz al sentir sus feromonas penetrantes de alfa. No había duda, habían sentido mi aroma y se vieron atraídos por él.

—Si andas solo a estas horas y en ese estado… —me miró de pies a cabeza, pasándose la lengua por los labios—…sólo puede significar una cosa.

—No —suspiré, buscando la manera civilizada de salir de eso ileso, aún tenía esperanza—. Necesito llegar a casa, por favor… —inevitablemente mi tono “autoritario” terminó sonando como una súplica.

Un tercer alfa se unió a ellos, chasqueando su lengua repetidas veces y negando con la cabeza. En su expresión pude ver una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

Era un hecho, no saldría ileso.

—Por favor… no —di pasos lentos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda se topó con la fría y húmeda superficie de la pared. Miré en todas direcciones en busca de ayuda, pero era inútil, pasaba de la media noche, llovía y me encontraba alejado de cualquier negocio o lugar concurrido en el que pudieran brindarme auxilio.

Tragué en seco al mirarlos, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar de miedo, quise controlarlo, pero no pude.

—Por favor, no hagan esto —ahora sí supliqué.

—Tu cuerpo nos dice todo lo contrario.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no tenía escapatoria. Era lo único que me faltaba.

—Te va a gustar —tomó uno de mis mechones largos de cabello y se lo llevó a la nariz. Mi temblor aumentó.

De mis ojos comenzaron a desbordarse lágrimas gruesas que se mezclaron rápidamente con las gotas de lluvia que nos bañaban copiosamente.

Me vi indefenso, después de todo ¿Qué podría hacer un simple omega contra tres alfas? Además, un simple omega que atravesaba su celo sin medicación.

Era hombre muerto, pero al menos lo haría con dignidad. No dejaría de luchar hasta el final. Lo haría por mí mismo, no me defraudaría a mí mismo no dando pelea. Así que me resistí e intenté huir en cada momento, no di mi brazo a torcer, hasta que finalmente me doblegaron, después de todo eran tres contra uno. Pero aun así, no dejé de resistirme, luché incluso contra mi instinto de omega que me suplicaba que me dejara hacer, luché hasta el final.

Cuando uno se me acercó con claras intenciones de besarme en la boca, le asesté un puñetazo tan fuerte que casi pude sentir que los huesos de mi mano se rompían, al igual que su cara. Pero eso sólo hizo que él y los demás se enojaran lo suficiente como para tratarme cual saco de box. Sin embargo, yo seguía defendiéndome y golpeándolos todo lo que podía.

Pero ellos eran mucho más fuertes y me golpeaban cada vez que me rehusaba a acceder a sus caprichos, lo hacían sin piedad. Yo me hallaba en el suelo y ya no sabía desde dónde venían los golpes, sólo sentía uno tras otro, cayendo sobre mí como la lluvia. Pude sentir una patada en el rostro, eso me hizo sentir embotado por unos momentos, hasta que un nuevo dolor esclareció mi mente: pisotearon mi brazo derecho hasta el cansancio. Eso me distrajo del momento en el que rasgaron mi ropa e hicieron otras cosas.

Yo mordía, pateaba y golpeaba con mi brazo libre a todos, pero de nuevo me demostraron que su fuerza de alfa superaba a la mía, apresándome contra el sucio y húmedo suelo de ese callejón oscuro. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, ese maldito sonido combinado con mis gritos desgarradores. Mi garganta escocía de tanto grito que daba, pero a ellos parecía no preocuparles que yo hiciera aquello, era como si supieran que de todas formas nadie se iba a acercar a ayudar.

Luché, hasta que un pensamiento llegó a mí, uno del que no me enorgullecía mucho. Sí, quería seguir peleando, pero mi motivo ya no era el mismo, ahora pensaba que si seguía peleando, quizás me golpearían tan fuerte que me quedaría inconsciente y no sentiría nada de lo que estaba por pasar, y quizás, si tenía suerte, moriría. Seguí con ese pensamiento hasta que el motivo de mi existir llegó a mi mente: Mi familia.

No podía morir sin haber encontrado antes a mi familia.

Una fuerza motivadora me inundó. ¡No podía morir!

Se las puse más difícil, hasta que sentí el peso de la cruda realidad golpearme de frente.

—¡Quédate quieto! —me abofeteó el lado de la cara que tenía ya herido. Todo me dio vueltas.

Entonces uno de ellos me detuvo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, apretando con fuerza mi brazo posiblemente roto. Otro detuvo mis piernas (que no habían dejado de dar patadas al aire), y el último, se había echado sobre mí. Ya me habían arrancado parte de la ropa, ni siquiera se molestaron en quitármela, sólo la hicieron garras.

El pánico me atacó cuando escuché cómo se quitaba el cinto y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

—¡NO! ¡No lo harán! —usé lo que quedaba de mi fuerza de voluntad para retorcerme y negarme. Todo me dolía, pero la adrenalina del momento me ayudaba a ignorar ese dolor y dar todo de mí por evitar aquello.

Entonces, el que me sostenía las piernas se puso de pie y me dio una patada en el costado que me sacó el aire y me dejó medio inconsciente. Era mucho para mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

No pude moverme, no pude quejarme más. Me faltaba el aire y mis patéticas lágrimas no dejaban de salir, cayendo al lodo debajo de mi cuerpo.

Sólo fui consciente de cuando me giraron bocabajo. Hundieron más mi cuerpo en el barro y procedieron a hacer lo que tenían planeado. Cuando el primero se apropió de mi cuerpo, deseé fervientemente que ocurriera como en las películas: que alguien llegara a salvarme, deteniendo y moliendo a golpes a esos bastardos. Dentro de mi mente suplicaba al cielo porque eso sucediera. Pero de nuevo la realidad me golpeó brutalmente.

Yo estaba cansado. Cuando el segundo terminó y dejó que el tercero comenzara me dejé arrastrar por la inconsciencia, cualquier lugar en mi mente sería mejor que la realidad.

Me había dado por vencido.

**> >><<< **

Su guardia de esa noche daba la impresión de que sería muy tranquila y sin urgencias graves. No había llegado ningún paciente dirigido a su especialidad en toda la noche y eso sólo hacía que el tiempo se pasara lentamente para Yuuri. Hizo una ronda nocturna a cada uno de sus pacientes y luego fue a un cuarto de descanso, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba algo inquieto, no podía conciliar el sueño. Frustrado, se levantó y salió a caminar por los pasillos, en uno de ellos se encontró a un buen amigo, sentado sobre una camilla, devorando una barra de chocolate.

No dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y le quitó la mitad del dulce.

—¿Noche tranquila? —le preguntó, sin molestarse por ver que le quitaban su dulce, sólo con él no podía enojarse.

—Terriblemente tranquila —suspiró—. ¿Y tú?

Yuri Plisetsky suspiró pesadamente, llevaba treinta horas de guardia, estaba cansado.

—Mi paciente no ha mejorado —se encogió de hombros, ocultando la tristeza e impotencia que eso le causaba.

—¿El niño que necesita trasplante de médula?

—Sí.

Entonces Yuuri entendió por qué su amigo estaba a esas horas, en ese pasillo lúgubre comiendo chocolate sobre una camilla. Vio cómo subió los pies a la colchoneta y descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Se veía exhausto.

—Tu turno casi termina, ve a descansar —puso una mano en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Me quedaré hasta el amanecer —respondió con la voz amortiguada por sus piernas—. Tengo un par de niños en cuidados intensivos. Además, no hay nadie en casa —arrugó la nariz.

El japonés sonrió de lado, casi había olvidado que su amigo odiaba llegar a casa y estar solo. Ambos se habían acostumbrado mucho a la compañía mutua y ahora se les hacía difícil irse sin el otro.

—¿Tienes más chocolate? —preguntó Yuuri.

El rubio se incorporó un poco y sacó de su bata un par de barras jumbo.

Yuuri alzó una ceja y se rio un poco.

—¿Tu celo se acerca?

Yurio frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Sólo comes tanto chocolate cuando está por pasar. Además… —se acercó a él y olfateó un poco su cuello. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Yuri ya le habría roto algún hueso, pero no a él, a Yuuri jamás podría hacerle algo malo. Por lo contrario, se sonrojó levemente al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Quizás se adelante —suspiró de nuevo, no se sentía de ánimos. El tener a un paciente en tan grave estado lo deprimía un poco, aún no podía aprender a no envolverse sentimentalmente con ellos.

Yuuri notó su estado de ánimo, así que no dijo nada, sólo pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Yuri no se negó, lo aceptó en silencio y se sintió reconfortado, recargado sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Había mucha calma en ese pasillo, el único ruido era el sonido de la lluvia contra las ventanas y el de sus respiraciones. Yuuri pensaba en su lista de pendientes, mientras que Yuri no se podía concentrar en mucho más que en el olor del alfa que tenía a su lado. Cada vez le era más difícil y doloroso contener ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Pero por ningún motivo se lo haría saber, porque estaba seguro que no sería correspondido.

—¿Hablaste con el nuevo neurocirujano?

—¿Jean?

—Sí, me dijiste que te invitó a salir ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—¿Y luego?

Yuri frunció nuevamente la nariz.

—Oh vamos… no has tomado a nadie en serio desde la universidad.

—Tú tampoco —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de levantarse de la camilla y hacer estiramientos para relajar sus músculos.

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió levemente, pensativo. Su amigo era muy apuesto y además extranjero. Tenía a muchos alfas detrás de él, pero él jamás les hacía caso o no los tomaba muy en serio. No entendía la razón, pues a sus veintiséis años ya debería de buscar pareja para establecerse. A veces se preguntaba si él no era un estorbo, ya que ambos vivían juntos y eso limitaba un poco la libertad del omega.

Lo miró un poco más. Era alto, sólo un par de centímetros menos que él; era de complexión delgada y ligeramente fuerte a pesar de su condición de omega. Siempre tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, excepto cuando atendía a sus pacientes pequeños. Sus ojos (peligrosamente claros, según Yuuri) eran muy llamativos, pues no era común ver a personas con ojos verdes y cristalinos en Japón. Su cabello rubio y corto también era llamativo al resaltar entre los demás. Aunque en ese hospital no lo hacía tanto, pues trabajaban con médicos que venían de todas partes del mundo.

—¿Qué? —espetó el rubio al sentir la mirada del japonés.

—Nada, _Yurio._

—¡No me llames así! —se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Te he llamado así desde la universidad —le recordó, aunque últimamente solía llamarlo por su nombre, tratando de ser profesional en el área laboral.

—Entonces te llamaré _Katsudon._

—No me molesta —respondió con una sonrisa.

Yurio frunció el ceño y recordó el verano hace ya muchos años, cuando Yuuri lo invitó a pasar unos días con su familia en Hasetsu. El japonés sabía que Yuri no tenía familia ahí, así que se lo llevó a su casa y juntos pasaron un agradable verano. Pero la hermana de Yuuri había quedado fascinada con Yurio, poniéndole el nombrecito y alegando que, si fuera mayor, le pediría una cita. En ese verano también tuvo el placer de conocer el platillo más delicioso del mundo: katsudon. Y descubrió que su amigo lo amaba con locura, de ahí nació el nombrecito del japonés.

Yurio iba a reclamarle algo, pero en ese momento le llegó una alerta a Yuuri en su celular: una ambulancia con un caso para trauma se acercaba al hospital.

—El deber llama —se paró de la camilla y se planchó la bata blanca con las manos.

—Te acompaño, quizás pueda ser de ayuda en algo —metió las manos a los bolsillos de su uniforme azul y caminaron con algo de prisa a urgencias.

—¿Qué información tienes, Sala? —preguntó el japonés a la doctora de guardia en urgencias.

—No mucho. Sólo dijeron que el paciente tenía múltiples y severos traumas.

Yuuri frunció los labios, no sabía qué esperar. ¿Quizás un accidente de auto?

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando por las puertas principales entraron los paramédicos con un hombre sobre la camilla.

Las personas presentes en la sala se quedaron inmóviles al percibir el intenso aroma que inundó muy pronto todo el lugar. A penas cruzó las puertas, todos los alfas ahí presentes se alertaron. El nuevo paciente era omega y además estaba en celo. Su aroma era tremendamente irresistible.

Los paramédicos hacían lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, pues el pobre no podía respirar bien por sí mismo, estaba brutalmente golpeado.

Yuuri se acercó con prisa, seguido por su amigo rubio.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó, tratando de concentrarse en el paciente y no en su olor. Le estaba costando un poco de trabajo, y Yurio se dio cuenta de ello.

—Hombre sin identificación, omega. Fue encontrado en un callejón, sufrió diversos traumas severos. Se encuentra con 6 en la escala de Glasgow, presión ochenta sobre sesenta. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza, tórax y brazo derecho. Su respiración es desigual. Y… se encuentra en medio de su celo —explicó el paramédico, su expresión denotaba preocupación por lo que veía en el paciente.

Yuuri lo miró y se le fue el aire. El hombre tenía el rostro cubierto por su cabello enmarañado y sus facciones no se veían debido al fango que cubría toda su piel, sin embargo, jamás había sentido eso al mirar a nadie más. Su corazón se detuvo sólo para acelerarse vertiginosamente después. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un conocido calor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo. Su celo se había adelantado bastante, y al parecer las feromonas de ese hermoso omega lo habían causado.

Salió de su trance cuando escuchó la voz severa de su amigo llamándolo.

—¿Doctor Katsuki? —Yuri lo miró con una ceja alzada. Los paramédicos esperaban órdenes suyas.

—Llévenlo a la sala de trauma número dos.

Fue entonces que escuchó los comentarios despectivos de los colegas que presenciaron el ingreso del omega.

—Parece que se excedieron al aparearse con él —murmuró un médico interno.

—¿Y cómo no? Con ese olor tan fuerte…

—¿No conocerá la existencia de los supresores? —se burló otro de ellos.

—Su olor es demasiado atrayente, pide a gritos que lo foll… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Largo de aquí si no van a ser de ayuda! —ordenó con autoridad, usando su voz de alfa sin proponérselo. Logró intimidar a sus colegas y a los internos ahí presentes, pues era sumamente raro verlo enfadado, pero es que algo se había activado en él. Había sentido una furia enorme al ver lo que le había pasado a ese omega. Y su ira había incrementado al escuchar esos comentarios despectivos.

Yuri estaba a su lado, sorprendido por la fiereza con la que defendió al desconocido. Miró a su amigo detenidamente, analizando esa extraña reacción. Luego olfateó el aire y se espantó al darse cuenta de algo. Reconocía muy bien esas feromonas, vaya que sí. Su departamento olía intensamente a ellas una vez cada seis meses, el problema era que faltaban varios meses para que eso sucediera, y ahí estaba de todas maneras.

—Sala, llama a la policía —pidió antes de dirigirse con premura a la sala de traumas a la que habían llevado al paciente. No estaba seguro de qué le habría ocurrido exactamente, no tenía la información necesaria, pero era un hecho que necesitarían a la policía ahí presente.

Yurio siguió a su amigo a pesar de ser pediatra. Después de todo, ningún médico se había quedado después de cómo Yuuri los había intimidado, casi marcando su territorio. Así que él lo asistiría.

—Yuri, trae el aparato de rayos X —pidió, sin verlo. Aunque luego chasqueó la lengua—. También necesitará tomografía —suspiró, preocupado—. Y llama a Jean, necesitaremos su valoración —pidió al ver el severo trauma en su cráneo.

El aludido salió con prisa por el pedido.

Mientras tanto, los paramédicos aún presentes le explicaron las condiciones en las que habían encontrado al hombre. Yuuri no sabía por dónde empezar a revisarlo, su condición era deplorable. Tenía golpes esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban sucias, rasgadas y empapadas. Su cabello largo y plateado estaba igualmente sucio, manchado de sangre y lodo.

Cuando quitó los cabellos de su cara, se encontró con el rostro más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Estaba herido y muy inflamado, pero descartando eso estaba muy seguro de que era un rostro hermoso.

En varias ocasiones, mientras lo revisaba, tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente, pues se distraía mucho con el aroma de ese hombre, su olor era dulce y demasiado fuerte, nunca había percibido un aroma tan atrayente como el de él, y vaya que convivía con un omega desde hace ya muchos años.

Comenzó a sanar las heridas más graves para poder moverlo después a estudios. Los paramédicos se fueron y en su lugar aparecieron un par de internos y un residente para ayudarle en lo que volvía Yuri y llegaba Jean.

No entendía por qué le causaba tanto dolor ver sus heridas, mucho menos esa imperiosa necesidad de ir y matar a los bastardos que le hicieron eso. Los paramédicos le habían dicho que alguien había llamado a emergencias, reportando la presencia de un omega herido en un callejón. Fuera de eso, no tenían más información.

Yurio llegó de inmediato con el pedido y ayudó a su colega a sacarle las radiografías que necesitaban.

—Yuuri, mira esto —le llamó el rubio, con total seriedad.

El mayor dejó de revisar su brazo evidentemente roto y miró lo que su colega señalaba.

Katsuki se horrorizó al notar por primera vez que su pantalón estaba roto, al igual que su ropa interior. Eso, sumado a el resto de heridas… no había duda.

—Necesita un coctel de anticonceptivos, urgentemente —Yuuri apretó la mandíbula, impotente al saber lo que pudo haber vivido.

—Pero no estamos seguros de…

—No lo había notado antes, pero su cuerpo está impregnado con el aroma de varios alfas, dos.

—Tres —aseguró Yuri, olfateando por primera vez al desconocido.

—Tú —señaló a un interno—. Ve por el kit de emergencia para el código 013.

De inmediato le llevaron el pedido, pero antes de administrárselo, se detuvo unos momentos, mirándolo con duda.

—¿Qué esperas? —espetó el ruso.

—Puede ser alérgico.

—No hay manera de saberlo, a menos que despierte y no creo que lo haga. Inyéctalo.

—Este coctel es muy fuerte, si es alérgico podría causarle un shock.

—Si no lo administras ahora, es probable que ocurra un embarazo.

—Pero…

—¡Adminístraselo! Te aseguro que preferiría mil veces sufrir un shock que un embarazo. Total, si resulta alérgico nos daremos cuenta muy pronto y podremos contrarrestarlo.

Katsuki se sorprendió un poco, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, inyectó el coctel de anticonceptivos en su intravenosa.

No hubo ninguna reacción. Curaron sus heridas sólo lo suficiente para que aguantara que le hicieran varios estudios. Luego de la tomografía de cuerpo completo y de ver la gravedad de sus heridas…

—Vuelve a llamar a Jean —pidió Yuuri al ver los resultados—. Necesita cirugía con urgencia —dijo al ver que el trauma en su cráneo era más severo de lo que imaginó.

—¿Y sus demás heridas? ¿Sus fracturas?

—Se las corregiré mientras Jean lo opera ¡Apresurémonos!

Yurio ni lo preguntó, asistiría a su amigo.

Mientras lo preparaban para el quirófano, Jean buscó a Yuuri para que le explicara el caso y le enseñara los estudios. El alfa se espantó al ver los resultados, pues el paciente tenía una hemorragia interna severa. Necesitaba con urgencia que se liberara la presión en su cráneo.

Se lavaron y entraron de inmediato al quirófano.

—Entonces… ¿No sabemos su nombre? —preguntó el canadiense.

—No —respondió Yuuri mientras reparaba el daño en su brazo derecho. Acomodó los huesos en su lugar. Tenía fracturados el cúbito, varios huesos de la muñeca y uno que otro dedo.

Yurio lo asistía. En el lugar reinó el silencio desde que supieron que sin lugar a dudas había sido una violación.

—Él dio pelea —dijo de pronto Yuri, señalando las uñas del paciente y sus nudillos. Tenían marcas de que había dado buenos golpes, se había defendido de sus agresores, pero así mismo había recibido mucho daño por parte de ellos. Su rosto estaba magullado, sus labios rotos, un ojo morado y un pómulo muy hinchado. La mitad de su cara estaba amoratada y muy golpeada. Sin mencionar la hemorragia en su cabeza que ahora mismo J.J. se encargaba de contener.

El paciente tenía un par de costillas rotas también, a causa de los golpes que le dieron, tenía moretones por toda su piel.

—¿Cómo lo ves, Jean?

El aludido suspiró antes de responder.

—Estoy consiguiendo contener la hemorragia, pero temo que no logre despertar.

Yuuri se congeló en su lugar.

—Pero esperemos que lo logre, se ve que ha dado mucha batalla hasta ahora —agregó el neurocirujano con seriedad. Al saber lo que le había pasado, hizo a un lado su siempre buen humor—. Pasará por una larga recuperación y posiblemente por una larga rehabilitación, pero quizás lo logre.

Ninguno dijo nada. Yuuri por la impotencia que sentía y Yurio por la sorpresa que le causaba ver qué tanto le afectaba a su amigo ese caso.

Casi amanecía para cuando terminaron la cirugía. Contuvieron la hemorragia en su cabeza y acomodaron en su lugar cada hueso. Cansados y con una pesadez emocional más grande de la normal, salieron del quirófano.

Yurio se estaba lavando junto con J.J. al terminar, y ambos vieron cómo Yuuri salió casi corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Leroy al verlo actuar tan extraño.

—No estoy seguro —se lavó con más rapidez para salir a buscarlo. Le preocupaba.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró en uno de los baños, mojándose la cara frente a un lavabo. Lo que Yuri no sabía era el inmenso esfuerzo que le había costado estar en ese quirófano, atravesando su celo de alfa y al mismo tiempo tan cerca de la persona que lo había ocasionado.

El calor lo asediaba con fuerza y se sentía muy voluble emocionalmente.

Cuando Yurio entró y lo vio en ese estado, también recibió de lleno sus feromonas que ya inundaban todo el baño.

—¿Tan pronto? —se cubrió la nariz, fingiendo que le desagradaba el aroma. Se le acercó hasta poder mirarlo de cerca—. Tú eres muy regular, no es normal que se adelante.

—Algo lo provocó —apoyó sus palmas sobre el azulejo de los lavabos.

—Lo noté…—seguía cubriéndose la nariz. Y sospechaba qué había sido, pero no quería mencionarlo.

—Yurio, si te molesta el aroma puedes salir —refunfuñó un poco. Un tanto ofendido y con ganas de pelear por cualquier cosa.

—No me molesta, en realidad es muy agradable, demasiado —siguió cubriéndose la nariz—. ¡Toma algo antes de que mi celo se adelante por tu maldita culpa! —espetó, sonrojado justo antes de intentar salir de ahí, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su amigo inclinarse sobre el lavabo, parecía que iba a vomitar—. Hey… Katsudon ¿Estás bien? —puso una mano en su hombro, jamás imaginó que el japonés lo tomaría entre sus brazos y lo arrinconaría contra los lavabos. Estaba muy agitado, su criterio estaba siendo nublado por su celo.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio lo miraron con asombro, no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. El aroma de Yuuri lo envolvía y lo excitaba en cierta manera. Yuuri lo miraba fijamente, como cazador a su presa. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre él. Yurio cerró los ojos, sonrojado y esperando a que lo besara en los labios, pero eso nunca pasó. El japonés enterró el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma con necesidad, comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente. Las piernas del rubio temblaron. Sabía que quizás no era correcto, que podría afectar su buena relación de amistad, pero mandó todo al carajo, él quería que eso pasara.

Pero luego recodó el extraño estado de Yuuri, no lo hacía en sus cinco sentidos, lo sabía bien. Momentos después perdió todo raciocinio al sentir que Yuuri restregaba su miembro contra su pelvis, eso le hizo perder la cabeza, lo deseaba demasiado y tenerlo así, frente a él, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Se dejó llevar, deseando que ocurriera más, pero…

Yuuri lo olió un poco más, y luego de besarlo un rato en el cuello, se separó, inconforme. Él quería el aroma del hombre que llegó a urgencias, no el de Yurio. Al separarse, vio a su amigo más sonrojado que nunca, sus ojos algo vidriosos y su respiración acelerada. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se avergonzó como pocas veces en su vida.

—¡Lo siento! Yo… lo siento mucho Yuri, perdóname —se llevó una mano al rostro y se alejó unos pasos, apenadísimo.

El rubio se controló un poco, miró sus labios delgados y deseó ser besado por ellos, se perdió unos segundos en el rostro de su amigo japonés y finalmente negó con suavidad con la cabeza.

—No sé qué me pasa, yo… nunca había hecho algo así.

—Lo sé —tomó su mano y lo sacó del baño casi a rastras. Se lo llevó a un cuarto de descanso, lo encerró ahí, se fue y volvió segundos después—. Voltéate —ordenó y Yuuri obedeció, más apenado que nada, pero luego sintió que su amigo le levantaba la bata y le bajaba el pantalón.

—¡Yurio! ¿Qué haces…? ¡Ah! —se quejó al sentir un pinchazo en la nalga derecha.

—Una buena dosis de supresores, te ayudarán por unas horas.

Inmediatamente Yuuri sintió cómo su calentura comenzó a disminuir al igual que su erección. Pasando el efecto, se sintió más apenado.

Yurio le subió el pantalón, pero antes de acomodarle la bata, le dio una nalgada con coraje. Algo que jamás había hecho con él.

—Idiota —le dijo.

—¡Lo siento!  —se giró y lo enfrentó. A Yuri se le hicieron las piernas gelatina al tener de nuevo esos hermosos ojos chocolate ante sí.

—Olvídalo —se encogió de hombros. Trataba de hacer como si no importara, cuando la verdad su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, aunque creo que mi celo se adelantará —confirmó al sentir el bochorno habitual—. Idiota, fue tu culpa.

—Ve a casa a descansar.

—¿Y tú?

—Me quedaré aquí.

—¿Durante tu celo? —frunció el ceño.

—Sería un riesgo estar en casa los dos juntos en medio de nuestro celo. Además, el mío no durará más de un día —se encogió de hombros—. Y… —se avergonzó un poco, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas—. Le pediré a Sala que pase el resto de la noche conmigo.

—Oh… —sintió una inmensa decepción.

Sabía que su amigo tenía revolcones con mujeres cuando estaba en celo, fuera de ese tiempo no le conocía a nadie más. Pero odiaba que buscara esa satisfacción y alivio en otras personas y que no se atreviera a pedírselo a él. Después de todo había confianza ¿No?

—Haz lo que quieras —chasqueó la lengua y se fue directo a cambiarse para ir a casa. Su celo sí que se había adelantado, así que antes de irse tomó un par de supresores.

—¿Ya vas a casa?

Yurio miró a su compañero, éste le sonreía.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Pediré un taxi.

Jean olfateó el aire, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—No, te irás conmigo. Después de lo que le pasó a ese omega… —frunció el ceño—… déjame llevarte a casa. Prometo portarme bien —alzó una mano con solemnidad.

Yurio lo pensó unos segundos antes de aceptar.

**> >><<< **

No pudo pedirle a Sala que durmiera con él, ni a ella ni a nadie más. Su preocupación por el paciente desconocido era mayor. Fue a visitarlo poco después de que los supresores hicieron bien su trabajo. El omega aún estaba en recuperación, pero afortunadamente ya respiraba con normalidad sin necesidad de apoyo extra además de la cánula para el oxígeno.

Se quedó a su lado en recuperación hasta que se estabilizó y lo pasaron a su habitación. Yuuri no supo por qué, pero se aseguró de que le asignaran una habitación con buena vista desde la ventana. Quizás porque sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo ahí y quería hacer su estadía lo menos agobiante posible.

Lo miraba y sentía como si se hundiera en un vacío, no soportaba verlo así, y ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Sólo esperaba que despertara. Temía que las sospechas de Jean se cumplieran.

Se quedó a su lado por horas, monitoreando sus signos vitales y recordando la charla que había tenido con los policías. Ellos habían declarado que no se tomarían represalias contra los “violadores”, ya que el omega atravesaba su celo y no había manera de estar seguros de que éste no los incitó a que le hicieran lo que le hicieron. Eso enfureció a Yuuri hasta grados inimaginables, Jean tuvo que intervenir para calmarlo un poco y tranquilizar la situación, pues Yurio también se alteró.

—¿Por qué te alteras tanto? —le había preguntado Leroy al verlo tan fuera de sus casillas.

—Es… el aroma de ese omega —aceptó—. Algo tiene que me afecta mucho —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Pero si se le administraron grandes dosis de supresores intravenosos, su olor apenas es notable.

Yuuri lo miró con asombro. ¿Acaso sólo a él le afectaban tanto esas feromonas? Para él no eran “a penas notables”, eran tremendamente fuertes. Y era eso lo que lo impulsaba a querer buscar él mismo a los hijos de perra que le hicieron eso al joven omega, para darles su merecido, ese que la justicia no les daría.

Recordando esos momentos, Yuuri se llenó de impotencia, pues él mismo había visto y reparado las heridas que esos malnacidos le habían hecho. Él mismo había visto el daño que le causaron en sus órganos reproductores. Temía ver cómo reaccionaría al despertar.

Miró perdidamente al omega. Era precioso a pesar de todo. Una persona tan hermosa como él no merecía atravesar todo eso, menos estando solo. Deseaba tener el teléfono de su familia o amigos que pudieran acompañarlo, no debería de estar solo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún seguía algo sucio. Había llegado empapado en lodo y agua de lluvia, y lo habían limpiado todo lo posible para la cirugía, pero aún había restos de suciedad en su rostro y en algunas partes de su cuerpo, así que fue en busca de agua tibia y toallas suaves para lavarlo.

Limpió cada rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo, lo hizo con esmero y mucho cariño, hablándole suavemente, pidiéndole que despertara.

—Tienes que abrir los ojos. Tu familia querrá saber que estás bien. Seguramente te han estado buscando toda la noche —limpió con tranquilidad parte de su cuello.

—Sé que debes de estar muy cansado, pero si despiertas… —no se le ocurrió nada bueno qué ofrecerle si despertaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando despertara se encontraría con pura desgracias. No sabía hasta dónde sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

Ese pensamiento amargo invadió su mente por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Quería que despertara para conocerlo, quería que lo hiciera por él.

—Tienes que recuperarte —no se dio cuenta, pero hubo una ligera fluctuación en sus feromonas, había comenzado a liberarlas. Éstas llegaron al omega y lo hicieron reaccionar.

Fue hasta que terminó de lavarlo cuando vio leves reacciones en él, notó que fruncía el ceño y su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

Inmediatamente tomó su mano sana entre las propias, al hacerlo pudo sentir un extraño choque de electricidad, fue muy pequeño, apenas un toque, pero ocurrió.

El omega abrió sus ojos y éstos lo miraron fijamente. Y en ese momento Yuuri supo que no había marcha atrás, había sido atrapado por él, por su olor, por sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules.

**Continuará…**

**26/09/2018**

 


	2. Mi Destinado

 

El sol nacía frente a ellos, el amanecer se veía mágico a pesar de las nubes que surcaban el cielo y del agua que aún caía de éstas. Estaban estacionados fuera del edificio de departamentos en donde vivían ambos Yuri.

—Gracias por traerme —miró al neurocirujano que iba al volante y trató de sonreírle. La verdad era que no estaba de humor, pero Jean no tenía la culpa de ello.

—Esperemos a que baje un poco la lluvia, o te mojarás —vio cómo el agua seguía cayendo copiosamente, luego añadió—. Cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo —fue sincero.

Yuri se sorprendió un poco con su amabilidad. Por lo regular él era egocéntrico y orgulloso con todos, pero con ciertas personas mostraba su verdadera forma de ser, o al menos eso creía Yuri.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí.

Luego de eso hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Sólo el sonido de la radio y de la lluvia hacían acto de presencia.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Jean se desconcertó un poco, no se lo esperaba.

—Pero…

—Te estoy preguntando si quieres entrar, y no, no te estoy invitando a desayunar ni nada de eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —su pulso se aceleró—. Te prometí que me portaría bien.

—No quiero que lo hagas —sentenció, mirándolo fieramente con sus ojos verdes tan claros.

Jean vio una gran oportunidad ahí, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Entraron al edificio con urgencia. Los supresores jamás le habían hecho muy buen efecto a Yuri, y durante todo el camino a casa había estado soltando feromonas sin poder controlarlo, incluso había sentido cómo su trasero se humedecía, pero había logrado mantenerse firme con el pensamiento de que pronto estaría en casa y de que Yuuri llegaría más tarde y cuidaría cariñosamente de él como tenía por costumbre, pero entonces recordó que eso no pasaría, que su amigo estaría en el hospital, atravesando su propio celo y revolcándose con Sala. Eso lo orilló a hacer lo que su instinto le pedía en esos momentos.

Subieron por el elevador, repentinamente agitados y deseosos. Jean se había contenido a duras penas, pues las feromonas de Yuri lo volvían loco, y ahora que le daba luz verde… no iba a desaprovechar.

El ascenso en el elevador se sintió eterno, y el incómodo silencio entre ambos era tenso, así que J.J. se hizo cargo de eso. Tomó ágilmente a Yurio de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él antes de robarle un profundo y osado beso. Era el primer beso de ambos, y sinceramente ninguno quedó insatisfecho.

Entraron al departamento con urgencia, J.J. no dejaba de besar al omega en ningún momento, ni siquiera se detuvo para que pudiera abrir fácilmente la puerta.

Pero cuando pusieron un pie dentro del departamento, Yurio se sintió mareado. El aroma adictivo de Yuuri estaba impregnado en todo el lugar.

— _¡Maldición!_ —pensó el rubio, sin embargo, trató de no pensar mucho en eso y se concentró en seguir la sesión de besos. Arrumbó sus cosas a un lado en el suelo y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de los besos de Jean, ciertamente sabía hacerlo bien, lo dejaba sin aliento. O lo hacía muy bien, o era él quien estaba deseoso de que alguien lo tocara y lo hiciera suyo. Quizás su celo estaba tomando mucho partido en la situación.

No creyó lograr llegar a una habitación, así que, sin soltar a Jean, caminó rumbo a la sala, donde se tiraron en el primer sillón que encontraron. Los besos del canadiense eran ardientes al igual que sus caricias bajo la ropa. Yurio se deshacía de placer con los besos húmedos que dejaba en su cuello y con sus manos grandes y frías reptando desde su cintura hasta su pecho.

A pesar de lo ardiente del momento, J.J. se detuvo unos segundos a recapacitar.

—Yuri ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Sí —respondió, agitado y sonrojado.

—¿No te arrepentirás después de que pase tu celo?

—Quizás, pero no importa, esto es lo que necesito ahora —se quejó y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios.

Ciertamente tenían muy poco de conocerse, y desde que Jean llegó al hospital por primera vez y lo conoció, sintió una fuerte atracción por el rubio, cosa que no le había pasado a Yuri, por eso lo rechazaba cada vez que lo invitaba a salir con él. Pero ahora mismo estaba despechado, triste y quería “vengarse” de Yuuri, por ser así como era.

Las primeras prendas salieron volando, el canadiense muy rápido quedó en ropa interior y Yuri se avergonzó un poco al verlo. Ese alfa estaba muy bien dotado y hasta cierto punto le daba un poco de miedo lo que se vendría.

—No eres virgen ¿Cierto? —preguntó Jean al ver su reacción cuando miró su entrepierna.

—Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso? —se molestó.

—Olvídalo —se echó sobre él. El sillón les quedaba algo pequeño, así que el canadiense quitó los cojines que había en él, pero debajo de éstos había un par de prendas que no pertenecían a ninguno de los presentes.

Jean no les dio importancia y simplemente las hizo a un lado, pero cuando Yuri sintió el aroma agradable que soltaban esas prendas… se congeló.

El alfa siguió besando su cuello y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Lo miró al rostro y se asombró al verlo con una expresión al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó.

—Vete.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Sólo vete —se levantó, haciéndolo a un lado en el acto.

Jean no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó al ver que el rubio levantaba esas prendas del piso y se las llevaba consigo.

—No, yo… lo siento Jean. Gracias por traerme, pero no puedo hacer esto, lo siento —dijo todo eso sin poder ver sus ojos grises llenos de desconcierto y decepción.

Se fue corriendo por un pasillo y se encerró en su habitación. Se quitó toda la ropa porque se estaba muriendo de calor y se metió a la cama, sin soltar esas prendas de Yuuri. Olían tanto a él que habían provocado que rechazara a Jean.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar. Cuando había conocido a Yuuri en la universidad, se sorprendió porque sintió algo dentro de sí que jamás había experimentado hasta la fecha. Ahora mismo él juraría que Yuuri Katsuki era su destinado, pero descartaba la idea al ver que no hubo ninguna reacción de ese tipo por parte del japonés. Y al ser destinado se suponía que ocurría el mismo efecto en ambas partes ¿O no?

Alguien tocó a su puerta después de un rato, espantándolo.

—¿Yuuri…? —se animó a preguntar, con la voz ronca por tanto llorar.

—Soy yo, Jean.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vete —se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

El alfa no entró a la habitación, pues desde el pasillo lograba percibir sus feromonas, no quería correr el riesgo de que al entrar, sus instintos se apoderaran de él y lo tomara ahí mismo en contra de su voluntad.

—Eso que pasó hace unos momentos, con la ropa… —suspiró—. Son prendas de Katsuki ¿Verdad?

—Jean, sólo vete —en verdad no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía horrible. Toda su frustración se veía exponencialmente elevada cuando estaba en su celo.

El canadiense suspiró con pesadez.

—Él pareció encontrar a su destinado… Yuri, deberías dejar de vivir con él.

—¡Cállate! —lanzó su despertador contra la puerta.

—Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, estaré al pendiente ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri no respondió.

**> >><<<** 

El omega abrió sus ojos y éstos lo miraron fijamente. Y en ese momento Yuuri supo que no había marcha atrás, había sido atrapado por él, por su olor, por sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules.

Se quedó prendado de ese par de gemas azules, tanto, que no reaccionó hasta que vio cómo el hombre intentaba levantarse y arrancarse la intravenosa. Pero era tan decadente su condición que ni siquiera lograba incorporarse del todo, mucho menos arrancarse el catéter al tener su lado dominante enyesado e inmovilizado. Pero entonces Yuuri reaccionó ¡El paciente había recobrado la consciencia! No quedó en coma como había pronosticado Jean.

—No, espera —reaccionó al fin—. No debes moverte —puso la mano sobre su hombro, nuevamente sintió un leve choque de electricidad al hacerlo, justo cuando lo tocó.

Entonces miró la expresión de pánico en su rostro, no, no era pánico, era terror. Sus bonitos ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo.

—Tranquilo. Estás a salvo, nadie va a hacerte daño —se atrevió a tutearlo, por alguna razón no podía hablarle de “usted”, sentía casi como si lo conociera, además, se veía mucho menor que él.

—Quiero… —intentó hablar, pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir dolor en sus labios rotos y en la mitad de su rostro. Sin mencionar el malestar en todo su cuerpo.

—No te esfuerces—se le acercó más y tomó su mano entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza reconfortante. Pensó que el omega la retiraría, grande fue su asombro al sentir que éste le correspondía, buscaba apoyo emocional, vaya que lo necesitaba.

De nuevo intentó moverse, estaba inquieto. Yuuri pareció encontrar la forma de calmarlo.

—Soy el doctor Katsuki. Te trajeron a este hospital luego de que sufrieras algunos daños. Te revisamos y curamos tus heridas, vas a estar bien, pero necesitas quedarte quieto por el momento, atravesaste una larga cirugía, debes permanecer en reposo.

A pesar de esas palabras, el omega no se tranquilizó, no dejaba de temblar.

—Yo… ellos —pronunció muy bajito, haciendo muecas de dolor con cada palabra que soltaba—. Doctor… mi celo —estaba angustiado, era consciente de lo que le había pasado y temía enormemente un embarazo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo al doctor, si apenas lograba articular una que otra palabra.

—Te aplicamos una alta dosis de anticonceptivos —esas simples palabras implicaron un gran alivio en el paciente—. Creo saber lo que te pasó —apretó el agarre en su mano—. Por ahora sólo descansa, no te preocupes por nada más. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Viktor.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de que tenía una linda voz, suave y masculina. Y su nombre… le iba como anillo al dedo, le gustaba mucho.

—¿Viktor…?

—Ivanov.

Se sorprendió, era un apellido ruso, pero el hombre hablaba perfectamente el japonés, ni siquiera se le notaba el acento como a su amigo Yuri.

—¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar? ¿Tu pareja, padres, hermanos o algún amigo?

—Nadie.

—Atravesar esto es difícil, por eso necesitarás que llamemos a alguien.

—Nadie —repitió, un poco molesto.

—¿Algún conocido?

Negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer aquello y frunció el ceño, sentía mucho dolor.

Entonces Yuuri se distrajo notoriamente con las feromonas que el omega soltaba en contra de su voluntad. Frunció el entrecejo, se suponía que le habían administrado supresores intravenosos muy potentes.

Viktor lo notó y comenzó a molestarse. Soltó la mano del japonés y la hizo a un lado.

—Quiero irme.

—No puedes hacerlo, estás muy lastimado. Llamaremos a la policía para que puedas levantar una denuncia en contra de las personas que te hicieron esto.

—No.

—Sé que es difícil.

—No sabes nada.

—Viktor —suspiró—. Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te encuentres en mejores condiciones —quería explicarle todo el caso, pero sabía que lo olvidaría, pues aún estaba bajo el efecto de fuertes analgésicos, no tenía caso.

—Eres un alfa —ignoró todo lo que le había dicho.

—Sí —no supo cómo reaccionar a eso—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —entendía que estuviera asustado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Entonces fijó su mirada al techo y se quedó ahí perdida por largo rato, hasta que no soportó y dijo:

—Duele.

—¿Qué duele?

—Todo —una lágrima se escapó lentamente de su ojo sano.

Yuuri le aplicó toda la morfina posible, y al ver que seguía sufriendo, optó por sedarlo.

Luego de que calmó su dolor, Yuuri se sentó al lado de la cama y comenzó a pensar. No entendía por qué su celo se había adelantado. Había ocurrido en el momento justo en que las feromonas de él aparecieron. ¿Acaso él sería…?

No sabía qué pensar. Además, en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por su recuperación. Que hubiese despertado fue muy buena señal, no había duda de que era un hombre fuerte, ahora sólo esperaba que lograra superar todo aquello.

Tenía pacientes y cosas pendientes por hacer, pero por alguna razón no podía separarse de su lado, una fuerza mayor a él lo empujaba a quedarse a su lado, cuidarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio e importante que no había querido ver hasta entonces: Viktor era su destinado.

Su corazón se aceleró como loco y tuvo miedo de estar equivocado, después de todo le gustaba mucho ese omega lindo. Luego de percatarse de esos pensamientos, se reprendió mentalmente, pues no era momento ni lugar para pensar en esas cosas.

Salió de la habitación para aplicarse otra dosis de supresores, pues su mente ya no pensaba con claridad al tenerlo tan cerca. Sus feromonas repercutían demasiado en él, cosa que no pasaba con el resto de alfas ahí presentes, ya ninguno se quejaba de su olor, sólo él lo percibía con tanta intensidad.

Inconscientemente buscó a Yurio, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó que se había ido a casa. Una alarma se encendió en su interior ¡Lo había mandado solo a casa! ¡En medio de su celo! ¡Solo!

Tomó su celular y lo llamó.

—¿Yurio?

—¿Qué quieres, idiota? —se oía muy molesto, a Yuuri se le apachurró el corazón.

—¿Llegaste bien a casa? ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?

—Sí, me trajo Jean —recordó lo que ocurrió y sólo pudo fruncir mucho el ceño.

—Qué alivio… —suspiro—. Discúlpame, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza ahora. Debí haberte llevado.

—Ya, olvídalo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí, bueno… esta vez llegó con más fuerza.

—Y se adelantó mucho.

—Es tu culpa —se atrevió a decir.

—¡Lo siento!

—Está bien… katsudon, quiero dormir.

—De acuerdo, descansa. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

—Sí —colgó la llamada, por supuesto que no le llamaría. Se aferró con más fuerza a las prendas de Yuuri y trató de dormir.

El alfa se quedó algo preocupado. Fue a administrarse otra dosis de supresores intravenosos y luego de asegurarse de que su paciente estaba bien y de que no despertaría hasta tarde, decidió ir a casa. Pero antes hizo una parada en un puesto de rosquillas, las favoritas de Yuri.

Cuando llegó a casa sintió el fuerte aroma de las feromonas de su amigo, pero éstas no lo impactaron tanto como las de Viktor, quien puso su mundo de cabeza apenas las sintió. Pasó por la sala y… sintió las feromonas de un alfa, de Jean.

Eso sumado al mal humor de Yurio, se preocupó bastante.

Tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién más? Yuri,  soy yo.

—Entra —quería decirle que se alejara, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que no lo dejara ir. Cuando el japonés ingresó, Yuri vio que estaba ligeramente molesto.

—¿Jean te hizo algo indebido? —preguntó de inmediato, molesto—. Porque si es así, dímelo y ahora mismo voy a… —fue interrumpido.

—No, no hizo nada malo —no se atrevió a salir de su escondite bajo las mantas, sólo asomaba sus ojos verdes y nada más.

—Toda la sala huele a sus feromonas.

Yuri quería enojarse con él, decirle que por su culpa no había podido tener sexo con ese alfa tan deseable, que por su culpa no podía vivir en paz. Quería pedirle que dejara de ser tan bueno con él porque no hacía otra cosa más que conseguir que se enamorara más.

—Yuri —insistió al ver que no respondía, por un momento el rubio pensó que estaría celoso, pero descartó la idea al ver preocupación y no enojo—. ¿Tomaste anticonceptivos después de…?

—¡No! —salió de su escondite, con las mejillas rojas y un poco acalorado—. No los tomé porque no pasó nada entre él y yo ¿Entiendes? Así que vete y déjame tranquilo.

Yuuri lo miró con tristeza, sabía cómo empeoraba su mal humor durante sus celos, así que no hizo más que alzar la caja blanca de cartón que traía en una mano.

—Son todas para ti —se acercó a la cama, mostrando las rosquillas como ofrenda de paz.

—Son… —le brillaron los ojos—. ¿Rosquillas de _Krispy Kreme_?

—Glaseadas, rellenas de frambuesa, manzana con canela, maple, rellenas de cajeta también. Una docena entera para ti.

Yuri prácticamente saltó sobre la caja, se la arrebató y la abrió como si no hubiera probado un bocado en días.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —preguntó en voz alta sin proponérselo.

—Porque te quiero —dijo con una sonrisita antes de revolverle los cabellos. Jamás imaginó cómo repercutiría eso en el pobre omega.

Pero entonces fijó sus ojos castaños en unas prendas muy conocidas por él, estaban revueltas entre la especie de “nido” que había formado su amigo.

—Yurio… —se acercó y las tomó, el aludido se congeló en su lugar.

—Se supone que no deberías de haber visto eso… —sin soltar las rosquillas, lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionaría. Para su sorpresa, vio cómo se enternecía y se iba del cuarto sólo para volver momentos después con una pila de ropa suya.

—Pídeme lo que necesites —soltó la pila de ropa sobre la cama del menor.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —exclamó, totalmente sonrojado, pero por dentro no dejaba de gritar de emoción.

—Si necesitas algo así para sobrellevar tu celo, pídemelo. Lo que necesites.

El rubio se contuvo, quería decir algo, pero no quería correr el riesgo.

—Gracias… —murmuró bajito, mirando las rosquillas y la pila de ropa. Se sentía muy afortunado.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Yurio suspiró y se inclinó de costado hasta reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspirar largamente. Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo lo rodeó con un brazo y notó lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo.

—Come conmigo —espetó el rubio, extendiéndole la caja para que eligiera él primero.

Yuuri sonrió y eligió una.

—¡No la de maple! Toma la de manzana con canela, es mi menos favorita.

El japonés rodó los ojos y rio. Su amigo, a pesar de tener veintiséis años, podía ser todo un niño.

Y así, los dos comieron juntos las rosquillas. Yuuri se fue unos momentos y volvió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Pero cuando regresó halló a su amigo envuelto en un “nido” más grande, hecho con todas sus prendas.

—Yurio ¿Estás ahí?

El aludido sólo sacó su mano para que le entregara la infusión, pero no salió.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dio la taza.

—No me siento bien.

—¿Calambres?

—Todo —se hizo bolita.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No.

Hubo un largo silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia que no había parado en toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana.

—¿Cómo siguió tu paciente?

Yuuri sonrió levemente de lado.

—¿Viktor? Al menos ya despertó, parece no tener ningún daño neurológico. Pero el resto de sus lesiones tomarán un largo tiempo para recuperarse.

—Se llama Viktor…

—Oh, sí. Me lo dijo cuando despertó en la mañana.

—Ya veo… Yuuri ¿Te gusta Viktor? —fue tremendamente directo.

—¿¡Qué?! —se exaltó—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es decir, es un paciente, lo conocí hace unas horas ¡Es un paciente!

—Y es tu destinado.

El japonés se quedó sin palabras.

—No me digas que no lo habías notado —se burló con enojo—. Katsudon, eras el único que seguía sintiendo sus feromonas aún después de los supresores que le inyectaron. Incluso tu celo se adelantó con sólo verlo, sabes que eso no es normal.

Yuuri tragó en seco. Sí lo había notado, pero no había querido considerar en serio la posibilidad.

—Él es tu destinado.

—Sí, lo es. Pero después de todo lo que pasó… no quise mencionarlo, ni siquiera considerarlo —se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado—. No sé qué hacer.

—Sigue cuidándolo como lo has hecho, y cuando se mejore, habla con él —sintió una tristeza muy profunda—. ¿Tú qué sientes?

—Todas las tonterías que dicen que se sienten cuando encuentras a tu destinado, eso siento —admitió con algo de fastidio.

—Ya veo… —se cubrió mejor con las mantas—… Yuuri, quiero dormir.

—Está bien —sonrió de lado y se puso de pie—. Descansa. Tomaré una ducha y volveré al trabajo, si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

—Sí.

**> >><<< **

Llegó al hospital y revisó a todos sus pacientes antes de ir a ver a Viktor para quedarse con él el resto de la tarde.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue llegar a su piso y encontrar tal escándalo. Se escuchaban gritos desde que puso un pie fuera del elevador. Enfermeros y doctores corrían rumbo a cierta habitación en específico, y Yuuri sabía muy bien cuál era.

—¡Largo! ¡Todos!

Yuuri comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que los demás al escuchar los gritos. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Viktor, un dolor punzante atacó su pecho.

Viktor no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, se veía sumamente nervioso y agresivo, lo vio en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué está pasando? —el japonés entró con autoridad al cuarto, la cama del paciente estaba rodeada por médicos que intentaban sedarlo y no lo lograban.

—Quiero que me dejen ir, ahora —exigió con una autoridad impropia de un omega.

El ruso parecía más bien un animal herido, lo cual lo volvía peligroso a pesar de su estado.

—Viktor, necesito que te tranquilices…

—¡No te acerques! —había tomado el control de la televisión y lo sostenía amenazantemente en su mano sana, listo para lanzarlo—. Quiero que me dejen ir de aquí, ahora.

—¡Ya te dijimos que no puedes irte! —un médico internista ahí presente se desesperó, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de Yuuri.

—Salgan todos de aquí, ahora.

—Pero…

—Él es _mi_ paciente —enfatizó mucho el “mi”.

Ninguno se atrevió a desobedecer a Katsuki y salieron de ahí.

Yuuri lo que menos quería era que su paciente se alterara, tenía muy poco de haber sido operado, no debía moverse tanto ni actuar así, sólo se ponía en riesgo a sí mismo.

—¿Me vas a dejar salir? No quiero estar más aquí.

El médico miró el monitor de signos vitales. El pulso de su paciente estaba por los cielos.

—Antes que nada, tranquilízate. Y no, no te puedes ir. Tienes que recuperarte primero.

—Es que usted no entiende —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, parecía estar en pánico—. No estoy a salvo aquí. _Ellos_ podrían encontrarme, necesito salir y huir lejos —comenzó a temblar bruscamente, sus ojos azules estaban grandemente abiertos y sus signos vitales aumentaron con violencia.

Yuuri sacó una jeringa lista de un cajón que había detrás de él, con completo disimulo. Luego miró mejor a Viktor y notó que se había arrancado la intravenosa y que la herida en su pecho se había abierto.

Perdió tiempo al quedarse mirándolo, pues el joven se desesperó y con su casi nula fuerza le lanzó el control remoto, pero éste sólo rebotó en el pecho de Yuuri y ni cosquillas le hizo. Frustrado, Viktor intentó levantarse, pero todo le dio vueltas. Esa fue la oportunidad de Yuuri para acercarse e inyectarle el tranquilizante directo en el muslo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —se quejó al sentir el pinchazo—. ¡Suéltame! —casi inconsciente, seguía luchando, empujándolo, tratando de no ser tocado en ningún momento.

Segundos después cayó inconsciente en los brazos del médico, éste lo acomodó sobre la cama, lo arropó y volvió a canalizarlo. Mientras lo hacía, una expresión de completa tristeza no se borró de su rostro. Le dolía lo que ese joven estaba atravesando, le dolía ver ese pánico y dolor en su mirar.

Permaneció a su lado hasta que comenzó a despertar casi al anochecer. Había estado sedado gran parte del día, aún no pasaban veinticuatro horas de su cirugía, así que seguía algo inflamado y muy adolorido. No entendía cómo era que se había movido tanto en la mañana, incluso le había lanzado el control remoto.

Por lo mismo que estaba aún bajo los efectos de analgésicos y sedantes, no se encontraba muy cuerdo.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vieron sus ojos azules fue a Yuuri a un lado de la cama, serio, guapo, con expresión preocupada. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso y un calor inmenso lo asedió. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así con esa persona.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

El aludido desvió la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos mientras el calor de su celo lo invadiera de esa forma, incluso después de lo que había vivido.

—¿Tienes dolor?

—Sí.

Yuuri no dijo nada más, sólo aumentó la dosis de sus analgésicos.

—Si te duele no dudes en decírmelo, no tienes por qué sufrir.

—Gracias, doctor… —lo miró, tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Yuuri, llámame Yuuri.

—Doctor Yuuri, gracias.

Estaba muy dopado, por lo tanto, estaba siendo muy amable y cooperador.

Yuuri iba a pedirle que lo tuteara, pero el omega se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El médico se quedó a su lado por más tiempo, hasta que de pronto se halló tomando su mano entre las suyas. Sintiéndose impotente por su estado.

Ahora era consciente de que era su destinado, y el peso de la realidad hacia acto de presencia en él. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, debía encontrar a la familia de Viktor para que vinieran a buscarlo, él los necesitaba más que nunca. Pero para eso necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle datos, información que aún no le podía dar por su estado.

El omega no despertó sino hasta día y medio después. Era de madrugada cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no supo dónde se encontraba y muy pronto entró en pánico.

El sonido del monitor de signos vitales aumentó debido a su acelerado corazón, éste se calmó un poco cuando alguien encendió la luz leve en la cabecera de su cama y sintió un cálido apretón de mano. Ladeó la vista y se topó con un hombre en bata blanca, sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Estando más cuerda que antes, miró el rostro de su médico como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Era hermoso. Su cara era hermosísima, su piel blanca, sus ojos achocolatados, su cabello negro y liso, incluso su expresión adormilada era preciosa. Era un hombre muy lindo y era… ¿Un alfa?

Cuando el aroma del alfa llegó a su nariz, Viktor le soltó la mano como si ésta tuviera lava. Yuuri vio su expresión horrorizada y se apresuró a explicarle lo que ocurría.

—Viktor, tranquilo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El japonés parpadeó, confundido, entonces recordó las grandes dosis de analgésicos que le habían estado administrando, fue ahí cuando ya no se extrañó tanto de que no recordara cosas así. Ahora sí debería recordarlo, no estaba bajo el fuerte efecto de tantos medicamentos.

—Soy Yuuri Katsuki, tu médico. Estás en el hospital —se atrevió a tomar su mano herida, con mucho cuidado. De nuevo una especie de corriente eléctrica se produjo entre ambos. Viktor comenzó a temblar y Yuuri pensó que estaba asustado, ajeno a que ese simple toque había sido por demás excitante para el otro.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —entristeció, no quería tener que decírselo—. Te trajeron hace un par de días. Al parecer te atacaron unos hombres en la calle y...

—Tres alfas —murmuró, con una mano cubriendo su boca y con gruesas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos completamente abiertos—. Ya lo recuerdo —y vaya que le hubiera gustado no hacerlo.

A su mente volvieron muchas cosas: el ataque, la ambulancia, la cálida mano de ese doctor al despertar y la presencia de éste en cada momento que tuvo de leve consciencia. Incluso recordó cómo se comportó con ese médico asiático, lanzándole el control remoto de manera patética.

Deseaba con muchas ganas que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí para apoyarlo. Si él hubiese estado ahí, jamás habría sufrido ese ataque.

—Quisiera estar solo, por favor.

—Si necesitas algo sólo presiona ese botón, vendré en cuanto antes.

Viktor asintió, estaba algo ido. Se sentía sucio, adolorido y con muchas ganas de llorar. Eso, sumado a los síntomas de su celo… sólo quería recluirse en su habitación y no salir en meses. Quería irse de ahí en cuanto antes, pero después de intentarlo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía poner un pie en el piso sin caer desmayado.

Además, estaba el hecho de que ese alfa le había causado algo muy extraño, algo que jamás le había ocurrido con uno antes. Ni siquiera con Chris -quién le brindó muchísimo apoyo- sintió aquella necesidad desbordante de quedarse a su lado, de enterrarse entre sus brazos y pedirle que nunca lo soltara. Eso lo irritaba demasiado.

Estuvo solo por unos minutos, pues el médico volvió al cuarto a ver cómo seguía.

Viktor sintió un inmenso alivio y felicidad al verlo, pero se reprendió a si mismo por ello, no debía sentir aquello después de lo que le hicieron esos hombres. No entendía por qué con Yuuri era así.

El japonés llegó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, tocando la puerta y preguntándole si se encontraba mejor, y si estaba disponible para responder algunas preguntas que necesitaba hacerle para rellenar su expediente.

Viktor aceptó y Yuuri se sentó en una silla junto a la cama para comenzar a llenar los datos.

—¿Nombre completo?

—Viktor Ivanov.

—¿Edad?

—Veinticuatro.

 El japonés se asombró, era cuatro años mayor que el omega.

—¿Lugar de nacimiento?

—Rusia.

—¿En qué parte exactamente?

—No lo recuerdo.

El médico se preocupó.

—¿Qué más no recuerdas? ¿Has sentido dolor de cabeza? ¿Lagunas mentales?

—No, bueno sí, me duele la cabeza desde que desperté —se quejó—. Pero mi falta de memoria no ocurrió después del incidente, eso lo tengo desde hace muchos años.

—Vaya… —no supo qué decir, pero presintió que detrás de ese omega había un pasado doloroso, lo presentía al ver su mirada cansada, al escuchar su voz y su forma de hablar. Parecía ser alguien muy golpeado por la vida.

Le hizo muchas preguntas más, como su fecha de nacimiento, dirección, peso, altura…

—Vaya, eres más alto que yo —sonrió el alfa.

—¿Cuánto mide usted? —sonrió levemente.

—1.73 m.

—Son sólo siete centímetro más.

—Bastante a mi parecer —lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, sólo quería distraerlo un poco. Miró el expediente en sus manos, ya había terminado de hacer todas las preguntas, pero no se quería ir de ahí todavía—. Dime, Viktor ¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado preferido?

—¿Eso viene en las preguntas?

—Por supuesto.

—Chocolate.

—¿Comida preferida?

—Katsudon.

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron con tal impresión que espantó un poco al paciente.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí.

—Vaya, la mía también —sonrió—. Cuando te mejores un poco te traeré el mejor katsudon que hayas probado en tu vida.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—¿Tienes apetito? —se asombró.

—Un poco —suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

—Vaya ¡Eso es muy bueno! —se emocionó bastante—. Pero no podemos darte sólidos todavía, podrías devolver el estómago, así que…

—¿Gelatina?

—Gelatina y caldos.

El omega hizo una mueca de desagrado muy chistosa.

—No elijas de limón, sabe horrible —le aconsejó.

—No lo haré —sonrió levemente. Comenzó a moverse un poco, se sentía incómodo al estar en la misma posición acostada de siempre.

—Espera, te ayudaré —le puso una almohada más bajo la nuca, relajando un poco la tensión del lugar.

—Quisiera sentarme ¿Puedo?

El médico no se vio muy convencido.

—Intentémoslo, si te duele algo me dices.

Yuuri presionó un botón en la cama y el respaldo de ésta comenzó a erguirse hasta dejar al ruso sentado. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que empezara a quejarse de un dolor punzante.

—¿Qué te duele?

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes.

—Viktor ¿Qué te duele? —insistió, tratando de mantener la calma, temía que fuese su cabeza o el brazo derecho.

—Me duele el trasero ¿contento? Ya lo dije —se quejó más.

Inmediatamente Yuuri volvió a recostarlo, más al ver que el pobre se mordía el labio casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. Lo ayudó a recostarse sobre su lado izquierdo.

—Levanta la pierna —le pidió antes de meter entre sus piernas una almohada más acolchonada que las demás—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —admitió, totalmente aliviado por poder cambiar de posición. Aún algo agitado por el repentino dolor, trató de calmarse y pensó muy bien la pregunta que estaba por hacer—. Imagino que ya me ha de haber explicado qué fue lo que me pasó, pero sinceramente no recuerdo absolutamente nada ¿Podría repetírmelo?

—Por supuesto —sonrió de lado, más triste que alegre.

Yuuri tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a explicar:

—Viktor, la herida que más nos preocupó fue la contusión en tu cráneo. El traumatismo fue tan severo que se formó una hemorragia interna que ocasionó una fuerte presión intracraneal, tuvimos que intervenirte quirúrgicamente para liberar esa presión. Afortunadamente tu neurocirujano hizo un excelente trabajo y te recuperaste bien de eso. Sólo nos queda esperar que tu inflamación disminuya.

—¿Me afeitaron parte de la cabeza? —se llevó una mano a las vendas que cubrían su cráneo.

Yuuri se aguantó la risa.

—Sólo una pequeña porción. Lo siento.

—No, no, es lo de menos —le restó importancia—. De todas formas estaba pensando en cortarlo —tomó un mechón de su cabello con la mano y lo observó por largo rato, perdido en unos recuerdos no muy gratos. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí se quería cortar el cabello, este había tenido parte de la culpa de que no pudiera escapar de sus atacantes, pues ellos lo habían tomado de sus largos cabellos, estirándolo hasta hacerlo llorar.

—¿Qué me pasó en el brazo? —preguntó luego de salir de su letargo.

—Tuve que reconstruir prácticamente desde cero tus huesos, estaban triturados. La recuperación será larga, pero con una buena rehabilitación lograrás recuperarte.

La piel se le erizó con sólo pensar en lo que le esperaba. Estaba a nada de entrar en crisis, pero estaba soportando muy bien, tanto así que siguió preguntando con calma.

—¿Y mi pecho?

—Un par de costillas fracturadas, sanarán con el tiempo.

—¿Y sobre…? —no pudo ni decirlo, mejor se quedó callado, esperando que su médico no le hiciera caso.

—También te recuperarás, pero no deberías de sentarte en varios días —trató de alentarlo—. Tu celo está por terminar, te administramos una generosa cantidad de anticonceptivos y supresores. Te hicimos pruebas  para verificar que no contrajeras ninguna infección y todas resultaron negativas, pero tendremos que repetirlas en un mes para confirmar.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de escuchar todo aquello, sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo abismo sin salida. Era una sensación que ya había olvidado, tenía años de no sentirse así, pero en ese entonces al menos tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado, ahora no tenía a nadie.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? —preguntó en voz baja, algo ronca.

—Te evaluaremos en una semana y ahí determinaremos cuándo te daremos de alta.

—¿Tanto? —se angustió.

—Viktor —parpadeó con desconcierto—. Acabas de atravesar una cirugía mayor, los riesgos a complicaciones postquirúrgicas son muy altos. Tienes que estar bajo observación por un tiempo.

—Es que… necesito volver al trabajo.

Yuuri casi se fue de espaldas.

—Olvídate de eso por ahora, necesitas concentrarte en recuperarte.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algún familiar a quien podamos llamar?

—No hay nadie. No tengo familia.

—¿Algún amigo?

Viktor lo pensó un poco. Podía llamarle a Chris.

—Sí… pero su número lo tenía registrado en mi teléfono celular. ¿Dónde está?

—No traías ningún celular contigo cuando te admitimos.

—Demonios —se llevó una mano al rostro, comenzaba a desesperarse. Sus signos vitales se elevaron, hasta que Yuuri puso una mano sobre su mejilla sana.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo por favor. No te preocupes por nada más que por sanar, luego resolveremos lo demás.

—¿“Resolveremos”? —lo miró con sorpresa.

—Sí —se sintió un poco nervioso, pero la seguridad volvió a él al ver esos hermosos ojos celestes—. No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad?

—Lo noté desde hace poco —admitió con cierta vergüenza—. Pero las circunstancias no…

—Lo sé, no eran propicias para mencionarlo. Pero sí, me di cuenta cuando entraste por las puertas de urgencias ¿Sabes? Es una gran coincidencia que mi destinado fuera ingresado justo al hospital en el que trabajo ¿No crees? —sonrió con algo de tristeza por las circunstancias.

Viktor correspondió a esa triste sonrisa.

—Así que no te preocupes, resolveremos juntos lo que sea que se venga ¿De acuerdo?

Luego de un corto silencio, el ruso bajó más la mirada y dijo:

—Discúlpeme por lanzarle el control remoto.

Eso sorprendió al médico.

—Está bien, entiendo, no tienes que disculparte.

—No suelo ser así, yo… perdí el control, sentía tanto miedo —suspiró—. _Aún siento tanto miedo_ —pensó—. Sólo quiero irme de aquí, huir lejos. Ya no quiero pasar por cosas así, yo… —se echó sobre sus almohadas, se veía exhausto—…estoy muy cansado.

Una vez más, Yuuri lo observó atentamente, sentía que nunca terminaría de analizarlo. Vio sus ojeras, el cansancio en su expresión. Viktor parecía ser un hombre que había vivido demasiadas malas experiencias a pesar de su corta edad.

—Descansa todo lo que puedas ¿si? —sintió el impulso de pararse e ir a arroparlo, dejó que ese impulso se apoderara de él—. Ya te lo dije: lo resolveremos.

Se lo dijo con tan calidez y seguridad, que el corazoncito de Viktor se aceleró un poco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la seguridad y resguardo que podía brindarle un alfa, un buen alfa. Pero entonces a su mente volvió el hecho de que ese hombre no era cualquier persona, no, era _su_ alfa, su destinado. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas ante el pensamiento, pero… había algo que no estaba bien.

—Vaya suerte tiene usted —dijo, con un tono de ironía cansado—. Encontró a su destinado y es nada más y nada menos que un lisiado, abusado, sucio y sin… —dejó de hablar cuando sintió unas pesadas manos sobre sus hombros. Alzó la mirada sólo para toparse con ese par de ojos castaños refulgentes.

—No digas eso de ti, nunca más —sus palabras eran severas como su mirada—. Eres mi destinado, y no importan las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, tampoco tu pasado ni cómo te encuentres ahora. Saldremos juntos de esto.

Un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta, Viktor no podía creer eso, era demasiado irreal. Tanto que…

—Ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿Cómo puede decir eso con tanta seguridad? —soltó una risa seca y desvió la mirada.

—Porque eres mi destinado.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Sí, porque por alguna razón lo somos, y el destino no se equivocó al unirnos de esta manera. Algo dentro de mi me lleva a no querer separarme nunca de ti —se llevó una mano al pecho y por primera vez, Viktor lo vio sonrojarse, era adorable—. Nunca creí en los “destinados”, pero ahora, aquí frente a ti… —suspiró—. Sé que es precipitado, pero quiero que sepas que te protegeré. Si me lo permites, me quedaré a tu lado.

Viktor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió los brazos del médico rodeándolo con fuerza. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. El alfa había liberado sus feromonas, haciéndolo sentir seguro y cómodo. Viktor asintió en silencio. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Se separaron del abrazo y Yuuri volvió a acariciar su mejilla, no podía dejar de verlo, era hermoso sin importar las heridas que tuviera. Jamás le había dado importancia a eso de los “destinados”, sentía que no era para él, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo… era increíble.

—Ey, Katsudon. Me iré temprano a casa, terminé mi turno por hoy.

Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar esa voz, no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Ambos omegas compartieron miradas curiosas entre sí, hasta que Yurio frunció el ceño y la desvió, Viktor no supo cómo interpretar eso. No supo cuánto le molestó ver que Yuuri le acariciaba una mejilla.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No. Dame tus llaves, olvidé las mías.

Yuuri asintió, las sacó de su bata y se las lanzó por el aire. Yurio se despidió de ambos con un gesto y se fue.

A partir de ese momento, Viktor se quedó en silencio.

—¿Vives con él? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—Sí —respondió como si nada, ignorando los celos incipientes.

—¿Él es… tu pareja?

—¿Qué? ¿¡Yurio?! —rio de sólo imaginarlo—. Claro que no. Sólo somos muy buenos amigos desde la universidad.

—Ya veo…pero él es Omega, y tú un alfa.

—Lo sé.

—¿No es raro? Es decir… ¿Cómo le hacen cuando atraviesan sus ciclos?

—Nos ayudamos mutuamente.

El rostro del ruso se puso de mil colores, entendiendo todo mal. Yuuri lo notó.

—¡No! No de esa forma. Sólo nos cuidamos entre los dos, somos familia.

—Ya veo… —abrazó una almohada y suspiró—…¿con que katsudon, eh?

**_Continuará…_ **

_**15/10/2018** _

 

 

 

 


	3. Recuperación

 

Los días eran difíciles. Viktor luchaba contra el dolor cada momento del día, luchaba también contra sus temores, sus pesadillas y el miedo que sentía de salir nuevamente a las calles. Incluso un día tuvo el impulso de decirle una locura a su médico.

—¿No me pueden extirpar el útero y todo lo que me vuelve omega? —preguntó con la mirada vacía, viendo a la nada. Había estado en silencio todo el día, hasta ese momento.

—¿¡Pero qué dices?! —se espantó.

—¿Quién me garantiza que no volverán a atacarme? —suspiró, cansado de todo—. Esto me lo gané por… ¿Ser un omega? ¿Por andar en las calles siendo muy tarde? ¿Sabes? Yo salía de trabajar, no andaba a esas horas por diversión. Y volverá a suceder, pero… ¿Me atacarán de nuevo? No quiero ser más omega.

—Viktor… no digas eso —seguía espantado.

—Es la verdad.

—¿No quieres tener hijos algún día?

Los ojos del ruso se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tener hijos con alguien como yo?

Yuuri respondió inmediatamente y sin pensar.

—Yo.

—Ni siquiera lo penaste.

—Es que no hay nada qué pensar.

—Lo dices porque somos destinados, pero no conoces nada sobre mí. Y tener hijos… no es lo mío —lo miró con recelo. Yuuri le dedicó una linda sonrisa y limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado y amor.

—Sí, somos destinados y eso nos une. Pero yo… —sonrió como tonto—. Llámame loco, pero yo siento algo por ti aunque no te conozca. Y sí, quizás sea cosa de ser “destinados”, pero aun así —acarició su cabello—, siento que, aunque no estuviésemos unidos por ese vínculo, yo sentiría algo por ti.

El ruso se echó a llorar con más ganas. A veces el sentimiento lo desbordaba, la situación lo hacía sentir que se ahogaba y no encontraba otra forma de sacar su frustración más que esa.

—Tienes miedo de salir a las calles, pero no te has puesto a pensar en que de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado, claro, si tú me lo permites.

Viktor se sonrojó tiernamente.

—Además, hablaremos con tu ginecóloga para que encuentre los supresores indicados para ti, así no tendrás tanto problema en tu próximo celo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El aludido asintió, poco a poco se iba sintiendo más tranquilo, ese doctor le estaba otorgando una paz que sólo Chris había conseguido darle.

Días después, Viktor se encontraba muy inquieto en su cama.

—Estoy cansado de no pararme.

—Pero joven, es mejor que siga en cama.

—Llevo casi una semana así —se quejó, estaba desesperado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —entró Yuuri al cuarto.

—Quiero pararme.

—No es muy recomendable, ¿por qué quieres…? —fue interrumpido.

—Quiero ser capaz de ir al baño por mí mismo —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, desviando la mirada con un muy mal humor marcado en su expresión.

Yuuri suspiró con una leve sonrisa y asintió.

Momentos después el médico ayudaba a su paciente a ponerse de pie por primera vez desde que llegó ahí.

—Ve despacio ¿Si? Si te mareas, dime y nos detenemos.

—Sí —tomó el brazo que el médico le ofrecía, se aferró con cuidado a él y procedió a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas le temblaban, se sentía sumamente débil, pero consiguió ponerse en pie con éxito. Lo que dudó poder lograr, fue dar un paso, sentía que se caería.

Frustrado, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Pero al hacerlo…

Esas feromonas llegaron a su nariz y lo llenaron de una seguridad repentina tan extraña. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No supo explicarlo, pero su cuerpo tomó fuerza de algún lado y logró dar un paso, luego otro y uno más.

—Muy bien, vayamos despacio —lo sostenía de un brazo y usaba su mano libre para llevar el carrito de medicamentos intravenosos.

Llegaron a la puerta del baño Viktor tuvo que soltarse del brazo de su médico.

—¿Podrás tú solo? —preguntó en serio. Viktor sólo alzó una ceja antes de tomar el carrito de los medicamentos y encerrarse en el baño.

—Es un omega muy obstinado ¿Verdad? —preguntó la enfermera en voz muy bajita, riéndose un poco.

Yuuri rio también.

—Lo es —suspiró con una leve sonrisita, una sonrisita muy boba.

Dentro del baño, Viktor se observó al espejo por primera vez y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

Su cabeza estaba rodeada de un grueso vendaje, su rostro… wow, no se podía reconocer. La mitad de su cara estaba aún muy inflamada, su ojo apenas podía abrirlo y los moretones parecían no querer desaparecer todavía. Se tocó el rostro con su mano sana y le dio escalofríos. El miedo lo volvía a invadir. Después miró su brazo, descansando en un cabestrillo, con fijadores externos aún en él. Todo él parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y dejó que el llanto se apoderara de él. Lloró amargamente en silencio.

—¿Viktor? —lo llamó desde afuera—. ¿Estás bien?

Había percibido la tristeza en su destinado, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía su dolor.

—Viktor… —insistió, comenzaba a desesperarse—. Si no abres la puerta, yo...

—Estoy bien —dijo desde adentro, sorbiéndose la nariz debido al llanto—. Salgo en un momento.

Minutos después salió y Yuuri de inmediato fue a su encuentro, no se había apartado de la puerta.

—Te ayudo —se llevó el carrito con él y lo acompañó a la cama.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada —se subió a la cama, mirando a la nada antes de recostarse de lado y taparse con las mantas, no tenía ánimos para nada, tampoco quería que ese doctor lo viera más a la cara, estaba horrible.

—Si necesitas algo, estaré al pendiente —lo arropó con cariño y salió de ahí. Durante las siguientes horas estuvo trabajando, pero en ningún momento pudo sacarse al ruso de la cabeza, lo traía vuelto loco.

Durante los siguientes días, el ánimo de Viktor no mejoró. Yuuri intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo sonreír, pero no lo lograba, y eso le preocupaba.

Uno de esos días, llegó muy temprano en la mañana. Había ido a dormir a casa porque Viktor le confesó que era un poco incómodo tratar de dormir sabiendo que él estaba en la estación de enfermeras, viéndolo desde ahí.

Pero cuando llegó esa mañana al hospital…

—Yuuri, que bueno que llegas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sala? ¿Está todo bien con Viktor? —fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Su amiga se había quedado de guardia, y le había encargado que cuidara de él en su ausencia.

—Tuvo una mala noche. No pudo dormir, estuvo llorando casi toda la madrugada.

El japonés frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de su destinado, ni siquiera fue a cambiarse su ropa de civil, mucho menos terminó su café.

—¿No le diste algún calmante?

—Se negó a recibirlos —suspiró—. Además, tengo que revisarlo, pero… no lo permite.

Yuuri frunció más el ceño, se veía peligrosamente serio.

—Iré a verlo —dejó su café sobre el mostrador de la estación de enfermeras y miró a Viktor a través de las persianas abiertas de su recámara. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas.

Entró con sutileza al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando escuchó el leve y sutil llanto del ruso. Le daba la espalda, así que no podía verle el rostro.

No dijo nada. Se acercó a él y soltó un poco de sus feromonas. El llanto del menor fue cesando.

—No haga eso —giró su rostro para verlo, su expresión era de enfado y desolación—. No use sus feromonas para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Te hice sentir mejor? —sonrió de lado.

Viktor frunció el ceño y se volvió a girar.

—No quiero depender de eso para estar bien.

—Viktor, acéptalo, mereces sentirte bien.

El aludido no respondió. Se sentía cansado de todo, se sentía estancado en la vida.

—Me dijeron que tuviste una mala noche. ¿Pesadillas? —preguntó, insistente y renuente a irse de ahí sin lograr algo.

Viktor asintió.

—Deberías de aceptar los calmantes, te ayudarán a dormir.

Ahora negó.

Yuuri caminó hacia él y puso una mano sobre su frente, sólo quería descartar que tuviera fiebre, pero el menor se alteró un poco al recibir contacto humano sin haberlo previsto.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento —se disculpó, apenado por reaccionar así.

—¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó el médico.

Viktor lo miró y asintió. Fue entonces que Yuuri miró sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¿Me permites hacer algo al respecto?

Confundido, Viktor aceptó.

Entonces vio que Yuuri se quitaba sus zapatos.

—¿Qué hace?

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando el médico se subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Lo atrajo con cuidado hacia su cuerpo, y rodeándolo con un brazo, comenzó a acariciar su cuero cabelludo con la mano libre. Viktor estaba por completo dentro de un abrazo muy protector.

—Duerme, yo te cuidaré. Y si tienes un mal sueño, yo lo ahuyentaré —murmuró con una voz muy calmada y agradable.

Viktor no dijo nada, se dejó embriagar por el delicioso aroma de ese alfa, sintiéndose seguro y calientito dentro de ese abrazo protector. Sí, el médico estaba liberando sus feromonas, pero eran jodidamente relajantes, así que no pudo quejarse.

Al ver que cayó rendido al sueño, Yuuri se sintió feliz. Había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco. Ahora no se quería apartar de él. Se quedó a su lado por un buen rato, velando su sueño aun cuando el sol del amanecer ya se colaba por las cortinas.

Aprovechó ese momento de intimidad para acariciar su suave piel. Si bien su rostro estaba mallugado y herido, día tras día iba desinflamándose, dando paso a esa cara preciosa que poseía. Viktor era un omega tremendamente hermoso, y su aroma… lo volvía loco.

Un par de horas más tarde, alguien tocó la puerta, despertando a Viktor.

—¿Si? —Yuuri frunció mucho el ceño. Le había costado bastante que al fin durmiera, y venían a despertarlo.

Era Sala.

—Oh… siento interrumpir, pero —miró a Viktor—. Es necesario que te revise. Será muy rápido.

—Bien —aceptó con su voz ronca. Sala se asombró, pues hace unas horas estaba renuente.

Yuuri se bajó de la cama con cuidado mientras sala encendía la luz y se acercaba al pie de la cama con un par de guantes estériles y medicamentos.

—Te daré privacidad, vuelvo en unos momentos —acarició su mano izquierda sutilmente. Temía espantarlo con alguna muestra de cariño más fuerte.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Viktor apretó su mano entre la suya.

—Por favor —pidió, avergonzado y mirándolo a los ojos. Yuuri entendió lo que deseaba, no quería que se apartara de él. De aluna u otra forma le daba el valor que le faltaba.

—Bien, Viktor, flexiona tus rodillas y abre un poco las piernas —pidió la doctora.

Viktor hizo caso. Yuuri notó cómo apretaba la mandíbula y miraba hacia un punto indefinido del techo. Su mano empezó a sudar y temblar. El japonés optó por no decir nada, liberó un poco de sus feromonas tranquilizadoras y acarició su mano.

Pero de pronto dio un respingo que alteró los nervios de Yuuri.

—Lo siento, Viktor, debí advertirte que mis manos están algo frías —se disculpó ella.

—Está bien… —se quejó un poco, estaba muy incómodo y Yuuri lo notó.

Luego de unos minutos, Sala terminó y le pidió que se recostara normalmente. Se quitó los guantes y con una gran sonrisa les dio la buena noticia.

—Estás recuperado.

Yuuri sintió un gran alivio ante la noticia y más aún al ver el brillo en los ojos de él.

—Puedes volver a tu dieta normal sin ningún problema.

—Gracias, doctora —sonrió muy aliviado.

—Gracias Sala —la miró con mucho cariño y ella correspondió antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

—No más revisiones incómodas —dijo para sí mismo, suspirando con alivio.

—Más tarde vendrá el neurocirujano a evaluar la evolución de la cirugía. Es muy probable que te quiten esos vendajes hoy —sonrió, acomodándole un cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Podré ducharme? —casi le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí —sonrió.

La vida volvía a él.

—¿Y mi brazo, doctor?

La sonrisa de Yuuri desapareció.

—Me temo que aún falta un poco para que retiremos los fijadores externos, pero el día llegará cuando menos lo imagines.

—Bien…

El celular de Yuuri comenzó a sonar. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer y todavía no se ponía el uniforme ni su bata.

—Voy a ocuparme, pero mientras tanto intenta dormir ¿Si? —le sonrió, algo dentro del ruso se alteró, quizás su corazón. Y es que esa sonrisa era muy linda—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un calmante?

—Seguro.

—Entonces me veo orillado a hacer esto —se quitó el suéter y se lo dio.

—¿Qué…? —no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo le guiñó el ojo y Viktor terminó aceptándolo.

No lo admitió frente al médico, pero internamente se había emocionado mucho cuando le dio la prenda. Apenas se fue, Viktor se volvió a acurrucar para dormir, pero esta vez abrazando ese suéter.

Durmió como un bebé.

No despertó sino hasta horas más tarde. Y cuando abrió los ojos, había una charola sobre su mesita, con un tazón humeante de katsudon.

Yuuri se encargaba de abrir las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, aún adormilado y con el cabello pegado a la mejilla.

—Es tu primera comida de verdad en días.

—¿Es mi favorito?

—Katsudon.

—¿Lo hacen en la cafetería?

—A veces —se encogió de hombros.

—Come —se acercó y le quitó los cabellos de la cara. Viktor no entendía cómo podía ser tan lindo y amable con él—. Iré a ver a unos pacientes, pero vendré más tarde a acompañarte un rato ¿Si?

El aludido asintió sin poder quitarle los ojos al plato frente a sí.

Cuando Yuuri salió del cuarto, se asomó por la orilla de la puerta hasta ver cuando el ruso probó el platillo. Se sintió dichoso al ver que sus ojos brillaron y que empezó a comer con hambre atrasada todo el platillo.

Ese día estuvo lleno de buenas noticias para Viktor. Jean lo revisó y ordenó que le quitaran ya las vendas. Pudo ducharse, con incomodidad por su brazo, pero se duchó al fin. Siguió comiendo sólidos y sus malestares eran cada vez menores. Día tras día su rostro se fue desinflamando hasta volver casi a la normalidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el ruso al ver a su médico recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo perdidamente con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Nada ¿Ya tienes hambre?

—Mucha —admitió.

—¿Te mando traer algo de la cafetería o…? —miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo escucharía—. Puedo traer pizza y la comemos juntos.

Los ojos celestes brillaron intensamente.

—Pizza… —se le hizo agua la boca.

—Pizza será —rio un poco y volvió a mirarlo como en un principio.

Ciertamente sus heridas en el rostro estaban sanadas casi por completo. Y tal como lo imaginó: era precioso, más aún con ese cabello largo platinado enmarcando su bello rostro. Con los días había recuperado también el color rosa de sus mejillas y labios.

—Iré por ella —se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Fue tan inesperado y espontáneo que los dos se quedaron congelados. Había salido tan natural, y se había sentido tan bien que no dijeron nada al respecto. Yuuri sonrió y salió, dejándolo confundido y con ganas de más.

Antes de salir del hospital se topó a Sala en el estacionamiento.

—¿Ya terminó tu turno? —preguntó ella.

—No. Iré por pizza para Viktor y para mí ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Rompiendo las reglas del hospital por tu omega?

Él se sonrojó levemente.

—Aún no es mi omega.

—Dijiste “aún” —rio.

—Sala, sobre eso… tú y yo.

—No te preocupes. Siempre fuiste muy claro conmigo, y te lo agradezco. Nuestros encuentros eran meramente por necesidad, y lo entiendo —guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

—Es que… él es tu destinado, y encontrar eso hoy en día es muy difícil.

Tenía toda la razón.

Caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, donde se toparon a Jean y a Yuri llegando de comer.

—¿Las cosas están bien entre Yuri y tú? —preguntó al ver que ni siquiera se miraron.

El japonés entristeció un poco.

—No estoy seguro. Desde que Viktor apareció, ha estado muy extraño conmigo.

—Y es que también casi no has estado en casa. No le gusta estar solo.

Yuuri sonrió de lado, sí, eso era muy bien sabido por todos.

**> >><<< **

Le llevaba diferentes tipos de comida todos los días, en las tardes compartían ricos postres y pasaban el rato juntos hasta que Yuuri se ocupaba con sus pacientes. Así, poco a poco, el japonés se fue metiendo al corazón y a la mente de su omega. Éste pensaba mucho en ello, aún se andaba con cautela, no podía depositar toda su confianza en alguien que acababa de conocer, aunque fuese su destinado. Pero al ver cómo era ese médico, no podía imaginarse que fuera una mala persona, era tan bueno, considerado y cariñoso. Poco a poco fue cediendo. Ya no era tan arisco con él como en un principio.

Lo habían intervenido quirúrgicamente de nuevo, pero esta vez fue para quitarle los fijadores externos.

Luego de un mes estando en el hospital, la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado por completo.

—Viktor, despierta —le daba leves y suaves palmaditas en la mejilla para que abriera los ojos. Acababa de terminar su última cirugía con éxito y se encontraban en el área de recuperación, pero Yuuri no se quería alejar del omega hasta que éste abriera los ojos aunque fuese una vez.

El ruso muy apenas abrió los ojos, aún estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

—Yuuri —sonrió como tontito.

El alfa se quedó congelado en su lugar. Era la primera vez que lo tuteaba, la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Viktor —sonrió y se acercó a su rostro, susurrando—. Todo salió muy bien, te recuperarás pronto, ya lo verás.

—Yuuri —murmuró de nuevo, con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

El aludido soltó una risita divertida. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado y feliz. Cómo deseaba que así estuviera siempre.

**> >><<< **

Viktor estaba en recuperación y él tenía tiempo libre luego de una guardia de treinta y seis horas. Se sentó en una camilla vacía del corredor que solía frecuentar con Yuri.

Extrañaba a Yuri.

Ya no coincidían en el departamento, tampoco en el hospital. El japonés notó que había cambiado sus turnos para no verse más en el trabajo. Eso lo desconcertó mucho. Tenía que hablar con él, debía buscarlo y…

—Hola, Katsudon.

…o quizás él lo encontraría primero.

—Yuri —se asombró cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado en la camilla, buscó algo en el bolsillo de su bata y de ésta sacó una barra de chocolate, como tenían por costumbre. Le ofreció y Yuuri aceptó encantado.

—Voy a ser muy directo —suspiró y procedió—. Yuuri, sé que encontraste a tu destinado, sé que has estado ocupado con él todo este tiempo, por eso no quise intervenir.

—Pero… no intervienes, Yurio, deberías conocerlo. Él es… —fue interrumpido.

—No me interrumpas —frunció el ceño—. Quiero felicitarte por haberlo encontrado. Espero sinceramente que sean felices —lo decía de todo corazón, quería que él fuera feliz, aunque eso lo consumiera por dentro al verlo con alguien más.

—Gracias —sonrió levemente, pues su amigo se veía en verdad muy triste al decir todo aquello.

—Por eso he decidido mudarme.

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario.

—Lo es. Encontraste a tu pareja, querrás vivir con él.

—Pero de ser así, yo me iría de casa. Yuri, no te vayas, es tu hogar.

—Es tu departamento —suspiró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Ya conseguí un lugar, iré por mis cosas luego.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Nos vemos luego —se bajó de la camilla y se fue antes de que el llanto le ganara. Sin embargo, no había demostrado que estaba al borde del colapso emocional.

Yuuri se quedó sentado ahí, tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

Todavía estaba en una especie de shock cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Eres ciego?

—Jean —se asombró un poco, no lo había escuchado acercarse—. ¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres ciego o sólo haces como que no te das cuenta?

Yuuri desvió la mirada, con esas palabras sólo se estaban confirmando sus sospechas.

—Él sufre por ti, al verte con él. Sufre porque está enamorado —casi escupió cada palabra—. Deja de lastimarlo con tu amabilidad y deja que se aleje y te olvide —fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar de largo, golpeando su hombro con el de él.

Yuuri se quedó solo en medio de ese pasillo, sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir. De lo único que estaba seguro era que esa misma noche hablaría con Yuri. Tenía que ser sincero con él.

**_Continuará…_ **


	4. Nuevo Cirujano

 

Preparó una rica cena, puso la mesa y esperó a que su mejor amigo llegara a casa. Necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar algunas cosas. Cuando el rubio llegó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar la mesa servida con nada más y nada menos que piroshkis de katsudon.

Se sentaron a cenar y aprovecharon para charlar mientras lo hacían.

—No quiero que te vayas, Yurio no es necesario.

—Sí lo es, para mí sí.

Ojos verdes y castaños tuvieron un encuentro que les pareció terno a ambos.

—Para mí sería muy difícil verlos juntos —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Sé que lo has notado, pero no lo has querido ver. Y me disculpo por la incomodidad que eso pudo haber causado en estos años —estaba siendo fríamente cordial. Yuuri odiaba eso.

—No, detente. Antes que nada eres mi amigo, no quiero verte sufrir.

—No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo —se alteró un poco—. Yuuri, no es tu culpa, es mía por haber permanecido todo este tiempo a tu lado. Por haber permitido que sucedieran tantas cosas… yo… me ilusioné con un imposible. Sé que tú no me ves así, pero yo estoy enamorado y no puedo evitarlo —apretó los puños sobre la mesa—. Maldición, sólo acepta que me vaya de aquí, por favor —desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, está bien —suspiró—. En verdad lo siento, Yuri, siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

—No es tu culpa. Y sé que quizás es mucho pedir, pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. No ahora, más adelante. Ahora mismo… —se rascó la nuca y negó con la cabeza—…sería imposible. Sólo dame tiempo ¿Si?

—Está bien —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, no sabía qué más hacer. Apoyó la mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano derecha mientras removía su comida de un lado a otro con el tenedor.

—Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa —se incorporó súbitamente, no dejó que Yuuri le viera el rostro, pues se fue hacia la sala de inmediato—. Saldré un rato, no me esperes despierto —se puso su suéter y salió del departamento.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de casa, sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje de texto a Jean. Sus lágrimas de enojo y decepción apenas lo dejaban ver lo que escribía. Pero eso le bastó al canadiense para entender y reunirse con el médico pediatra.

Se encontraron en el bar que acostumbraban frecuentar, en especial porque estaba cerca del hospital. Jean lo notó extraño apenas lo vio.

—No preguntes —advirtió Yuri con una fea mueca de fastidio—. Sí, es por el maldito katsudon que estoy así.

—¿Katsudon?

—Yuuri Katsuki.

—Lo imaginé. ¿Tequila? —ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Que sea doble.

Los dos bebieron lo suficiente para sentirse mareados, sin embargo, Jean dejó de beber para poder cuidar de Yuri y sus locuras estando ebrio.

—Yuri, baja de esa mesa —intentó jalarlo del brazo, pero fue imposible, el médico rubio era muy fuerte y su despecho era enorme, sin mencionar todo el tequila que había bebido.

—¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Jean, baila! —estaba demasiado risueño, borracho y mareado. La gente a su alrededor los miraba con gracia. Por ser un bar cercano al hospital, había varios médicos y enfermeras ahí presentes. Era todo un espectáculo ver al serio y malhumorado pediatra tan efusivamente ebrio.

Horas más tarde Jean logró sacarlo de ahí, tuvo que cargarlo sobre su hombro como costal de patatas, lo subió a su auto y condujo hacia su departamento, pues de ninguna forma lo llevaría a casa con el japonés.

Condujo por las calles de Tokio, escuchando las quejas y protestas del ruso en ese idioma tan extraño que el canadiense no entendía.

— _Maldito Katsudon, siempre lo amé, lo amé y le di todo de mí…_ —escupió cada palabra en un perfecto ruso, lo cual hacía que se escuchara más enojado de lo que estaba—… _le di tanto esa noche… demonios, no debí hacerlo._

—Yuri, no entiendo nada de lo que dices —se detuvo en una luz roja y aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos algo divertido.

El pediatra lo miró fijamente, pero estaba tan mareado que lo veía doble.

—¿Por qué hay dos J.J.? —preguntó con voz torpe.

El aludido se echó a reír con ganas.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Jean, éste batalló mucho para bajarlo del auto y llevarlo sano y salvo a su departamento. Tuvo que echárselo de nuevo sobre el hombro para llegar pronto.

—Te voy a dar un baño, estás demasiado ebrio —lo acostó sobre el sofá más amplio de la sala.

—No —protestó—. Sólo quiero dormir —se acostó bocabajo en el sillón.

Jean se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Optó por sólo acariciarle el cabello y hacerle compañía.

—¿Por qué tengo que amarlo a él? —sollozó y alzó el rostro para verlo a los ojos—. ¡Tú! Sí, tú, Jean, tú eres idiota, un idiota muy bueno, guapo, alfa ¿Por qué no puedo amarte a ti?

El aludido lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y diversión.

—No lo sé. Deberías de amarme —bromeó sin muchas ganas. Estaba cansado, era de madrugada, y aunque al día siguiente no tenía guardia, quería dormir.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Por qué no te amo a ti, Jean? —sollozó y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

—Hey… —acarició de nuevo sus cortos cabellos rubios, eran demasiado suaves, por un momento se perdió en esa aradable sensación. Sí, él también estaba algo ebrio—. Lo vas a superar, ya verás —acarició su espalda, sintiéndose casi tan mal como él ante el rechazo de la persona amada.

—J.J. —murmuró.

—¿Sí?

Yuri alzó su rostro lloroso.

—Quiero olvidar. Ayúdame a hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides? Sigues ebrio.

—Estoy ebrio, pero estoy seguro. Ayúdame a superarlo, sal conmigo, tengamos citas y esas cosas.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo en serio? —rio un poco y tomó su mano para besarla con cariño—. Yuri Plisetsky, no sabes lo que dices.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé —recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo del neurocirujano, estaba muy somnoliento—. Lo sé… sí lo sé —siguió balbuceando hasta caer completamente rendido al sueño.

Jean lo miró con tristeza, sabía cómo se sentía, pues él pasaba por algo similar. Había descubierto en ese poco tiempo el amor que sentía por ese joven médico rubio. Amaba su forma de ser tan explosiva y que al mismo tiempo fuera dulce y amable con los niños. Era un ser muy especial, y lo quería en su vida para siempre. Era extraño cómo una persona lograba motivarlo a soportar guardias tan extenuantes como las suyas. Yuri era su motivación.

Pudo haber tomado en brazos al rubio para llevarlo a la cama, pero no se quiso mover de ahí, además, quería un pretexto para poder abrazarlo y tocar su trasero. Así que simplemente se echó de espaldas sobre el sillón, arrastrando con él el cuerpo del joven hombre consigo. Era algo pesado, pero agradable.

**> >><<< **

—¿Quiere que viva con usted? —se asombró demasiado. Había sido muy directo al pedírselo.

—Sí. Sé que suena precipitado, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que es lo mejor.

—Pero yo tengo mi hogar.

—Viktor —se puso serio—. Me dijiste que donde te atacaron fue a sólo un par de cuadras de tu casa.

El ruso desvió la mirada, tenía toda la razón, pero… ¿mudarse con él? Ni siquiera se conocían bien, no, ¡No se conocían!

—Vivo muy cerca de aquí, quizás estarías solo cuando tenga guardia, pero cuando no esté trabajando estaré contigo y…

—Espere —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Yo… no tengo manera de pagar todo eso, además, primero debo pagar la cuenta de hospital —no había podido dormir en días, pensando en todo lo que le debía a ese lugar y a los doctores.

—Oh, no te lo dije…

—¿Qué? —se espantó un poco.

—Como eres mi destinado, el hospital lo cuenta casi como si fuésemos esposos. Yo tengo seguro médico aquí, y mi conyugue también lo tendría, así que… el seguro se encargó de todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Al ruso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Pero… Dios ¿Es en serio? ¿No es una mentira?

—No te mentiría —rio un poco—. Te propongo esto —tomó su mano sana entre las suyas y se sentó en la orilla del colchón—. Ven a vivir a mi departamento por tres meses, sin ninguna condición. En ese tiempo probarás si estás cómodo o no. Si al cumplirse el tiempo estimado no te sientes cómodo, regresarás a tu hogar.

El ruso se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Yuuri siguió explicando:

—Lo que quiero es estar contigo durante el tiempo de recuperación y rehabilitación. No debes estar solo —apretó con cariño su mano—. Y mientras te recuperas, tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

Viktor lo miró con sorpresa.

—Sí —continuó Yuuri—. Somos destinados, nos encontramos y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos como es debido, ni de tener nuestra primera cita.

—¿Cita?

—¿No te gustaría? Tú y yo, fuera del hospital —esbozó una sonrisa tan bonita que dejó embobado al ruso.

—Sí… sí me gustaría —se sonrojó levemente.

—Entonces… ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo? —se puso extrañamente nervioso.

Viktor lo miró con sus preciosos ojos celestes. Su bonito rostro ya no tenía rastros de haber sido lastimado.

—Acepto —sonrió muy suavemente, tímido aún.

Una felicidad inmensa invadió al alfa, tanto así que se incorporó y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—¡Prepararé todo para tu llegada! —se emocionó mucho contagiando un poco a Viktor.

—Oh, espere… ¿No vivía con el chico rubio?

La emoción del japonés disminuyó un poco.

—Se mudó hace poco.

Al ver la tristeza en sus ojos al mencionarlo, Viktor no quiso hacer más preguntas al respecto. Aún no se sentía en la plena confianza de entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—Por cierto… Viktor, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dígame.

—Ya no me hables de usted —rio—. Sólo nos llevamos cuatro años, además, ya somos amigos ¿No?

Ese último término hizo sonreír a Viktor. Sí, amigos. Le gustaba que no lo presionara con el hecho de ser destinados. Se sentía cómodo al sentir su cariño de esa forma: lento y seguro.

—Está bien, Yuuri.

—Mucho mejor —se animó a abrazarlo una vez más—. Cuando te dé de alta iremos por tus cosas, luego te llevaré a casa.

— _A casa..._ —pensó con nostalgia. Tenía mucho de no sentirse en un verdadero hogar. No desde que Chris se fue.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un pequeño escándalo fuera del cuarto.

—Iré a ver qué pasa —salió rápidamente del cuarto. En el pasillo se topó a la enfermera de piso discutiendo con un hombre alto y rubio que hablaba muy extraño el japonés.

—¡Doctor Katsuki! —se le acercó una enfermera—. Ya le dije al señor que no es hora de visita, pero logró llegar hasta acá porque… —fue interrumpida.

—Estoy buscando a Viktor Ivanov —se veía un poco alterado y muy preocupado. Yuuri lo escaneó por completo, era un alfa, olía a alfa. Y eso sólo le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Doctor, le pregunté por Viktor Ivanov. Encontraron su nombre en los registros de este hospital. Si está aquí, por favor…

—¿Chris? —al reconocer su voz, se había levantado rápidamente de la cama y salió al pasillo.

Yuuri se quedó en medio de ambos, Chris miró por encima del hombro del japonés y su rostro pálido pareció volver a tomar color al mirarlo

—Oh por Dios ¡Viktor! —rodeó al médico y corrió hacia el ruso. No lo pensó ni un segundo antes de abrazarlo. Lo mismo ocurrió con Viktor al extender su brazo sano para rodearlo.

—Chris, oh Chris —sollozó sobre su hombro.

Yuuri se quedó en medio del pasillo, mirando la escena sin creerlo y mucho menos sin entender. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué abrazaba así a Viktor?

El ruso se dio cuenta de la confusión del médico, y algo nervioso, habló.

—Yuuri —murmuró bajito, separándose unos momentos del abrazo—. Te explicaré todo después ¿Si? —sonrió muy levemente.

—Pero… ya no es hora de visitas —intervino la enfermera.

—Déjalos, sólo un rato —pidió Yuuri antes de darse media vuelta para dejarlos hablar a solas.

La pareja entró a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

La enfermera miró de mala gana al recién llegado, ella y las demás. Todo el personal estimaba mucho al doctor Katsuki, y el rumor de que había encontrado a su destinado en uno de sus pacientes no tardó en difundirse por todo el hospital. Así que ver eso les causaba cierta molestia.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió contigo? Explícame —exigió Chris luego de ayudarlo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Miró su brazo y se espantó.

—Primero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Renuncié a mi trabajo en Suiza. Te llamé un millón de veces en estas últimas semanas, cuando llegué comencé a buscarte por todas partes, y al no encontrarte tuve que empezar a buscar tu nombre en los registros de los hospitales. Temí lo peor —no dramatizaba, en serio se había preocupado mucho—. ¿Por qué demonios no respondes el celular?

—Ya no tengo.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme? Estaba tan angustiado.

—No me aprendí nunca tu número.

—Idiota —masculló.

—Vaya, en serio te preocupaste —sonrió.

—Y cómo no lo voy a hacer —suspiró antes de abrazarlo con mucha fuerza—. No vuelvas a hacer esto.

—No lo haré.

—Me fui seis meses y te conviertes en un desastre —suspiró en medio del abrazo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —detuvo sus regaños cuando escuchó un sollozo—. Hey —se separó y lo tomó de los hombros, analizando bien su rostro.

—Soy un desastre —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, el llanto le ganaba.

—Oh Viktor —limpió su rostro con un pañuelo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —se sentó a su lado en la cama, lo rodeó con un brazo y escuchó atentamente cada palabra. Para cuando Viktor terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido, Chris estaba más pálido que la nieve. Se sintió escoria—. No debí irme, no debí dejarte solo —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

—Chris —intentó calmarlo, se puso de pie, pero se mareó en el intento. El suizo lo tomó de inmediato entre sus brazos, alzándolo del suelo como a una fina pluma para depositarlo en la cama.

—Perdóname por dejarte solo —se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con él acostado y algo débil. Acarició su mejilla con mucho cariño y Viktor tomó su mano con el mismo sentimiento—. Lo siento tanto —se le salieron un par de lágrimas que terminaron impactándose sobre la piel del rostro de Viktor, este sonrió tristemente y le acarició el rostro, tocó su barba incipiente y le picó una mejilla.

—No es tu culpa, idiota. Fue mía, por inconsciente y descuidado —se encogió de hombros—. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado…

—…pero sí podemos encargarnos del presente —completó la frase. Era algo que Chris solía decirle a menudo, cada vez que algo no salía como Viktor quería, su amigo lo tranquilizaba con esa frase—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—No lo sé.

—¿No te duele?

—Oh, eso… no, ya me acostumbré, antes era peor.

—Cirugías como las que te hicieron no son cualquier cosa —suspiró—. Afortunadamente te trajeron a este hospital.

—Sobre eso… —se mordió el labio—…hay algo que no te he dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás embarazado? Si es así, no te preocupes, cuidaremos del… —fue interrumpido.

—¡No! Por Dios, no Chris —frunció mucho el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

—Encontré a mi destinado.

—Oh… ¿En serio?

—Es mi doctor.

—¿Quién?

—El que estaba afuera cuando llegaste. Se llama Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Ese? —frunció el ceño. No le gustaba.

—¿No estás feliz por mí?

—Tú no pareces muy feliz.

Viktor desvió la mirada.

—Yuuri me pidió que viviera con él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de mala manera—. ¿Ya se quiere aprovechar porque son destinados? —rodó los ojos.

—No en realidad. Mi vecindario es peligroso, y después de lo que pasó me ofreció vivir con él, como amigos, conocernos, tener citas y… —se sonrojó levemente—…ver qué pasa. A ambos nos tomó por sorpresa la manera en que nos conocimos, así que pusimos un plazo de tiempo. Viviré con él durante tres meses, en ese tiempo nos conoceremos mejor y veremos si estamos dispuestos a vivir juntos el resto del tiempo, oficialmente como una pareja —explicó con detalle.

—No me gusta esto —fue sincero—. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Como antes.

—Ya fui una carga para ti durante mucho tiempo.

—Jamás fuiste una carga —se quedaron en silencio unos momentos—. Pero bueno, debes intentar hacer tu vida. Después de todo es muy difícil encontrar a tu destinado, y tú lo hallaste —sonrió—. Lo extraño es que no te veo muy emocionado al respecto.

—Sólo estoy cansado —intentó sonreír.

—¿Ese tal Yuuri es bueno?

—Oh sí, eso sin duda —le brillaron un poco los ojos—. Él es muy amable, y se preocupa mucho por mí. Es como tú.

—¿Ah sí? —alzó una ceja—. ¿En qué nos parecemos, según tú?

—Son médicos los dos.

Chris se echó a reír, muy pronto contagió a Viktor.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, las enfermeras veían con recelo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuuri, llegando a la estación de enfermeras y escuchando el ruido que había dentro del cuarto.

—Se están riendo desde hace unos minutos.

A Yuuri le brillaron los ojos antes de acercarse como tonto a la puerta. Entonces la escuchó, no era la risa escandalosa, no, esa era del extranjero. La risa preciosa y cantarina era de Viktor.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír así, y le encantaba. Esperaba algún día hacerlo reír así.

Un poco más tarde, Yuuri entró a la habitación de Viktor, hallándolo dormido y con el extranjero sentado al lado de la cama, velando su sueño.

—Se quedó dormido hace unos momentos —informó—. ¿Puedo quedarme?

—Sí ¿Eres su familiar?

Chris soltó una risita pequeña y seca.

—Algo así —suspiró y miró al doctor, lo analizó con sumo cuidado—. Así que tú eres su destinado —mencionó sin muchos ánimos.

—Lo soy.

—Hazle daño y no verás de nuevo la luz del día —amenazó con una sonrisa que para nada iba con el tono grave de voz que utilizó.

—No le haré daño, tenlo por seguro.

—Me dijo que vivirán juntos cuando salga de aquí.

—Sí.

—Yo estaré muy cerca, observándolos —sonrió un poco antes de levantarse y estirar sus músculos—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

—Hay uno para visitantes al fondo del pasillo de al lado —respondió con seriedad—. ¿Qué eres de Viktor? —preguntó cuando pasó a su lado.

—Pregúntale tú —respondió sin mirarlo y soltando una risita traviesa.

Por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri se sintió celoso, muy celoso. Quería saber quién era exactamente ese hombre y por qué tenía tantas confianzas con Viktor.

Al día siguiente, todo el personal del hospital se llevó una sorpresa al conocer al nuevo médico cirujano plástico que venía desde Suiza. Yuuri casi rompe la Tablet electrónica que traía entre sus manos al escuchar al jefe anunciando al nuevo integrante.

**_Continuará…_ **

 

 


	5. Recaída

**Start Over Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Capítulo 5: “Recaída”**

Chris era un cirujano plástico excelente. Su desempeño era excepcional, su técnica era impecable, y los jefes estaban muy felices de haberlo contratado. El suizo además de cirujano plástico era otorrinolaringólogo, hecho que le daba mucho más peso a su carrera.

Sus días eran ocupados, pero cuando tenía ratos libre aprovechaba para visitar a Viktor y estar con él, después de todo había sido la principal razón por la que había decidido trabajar ahí. Así podría tener bien checado a ese supuesto destinado.

Yuuri se revolcaba en sus propios celos cada vez que iba a buscar a su Viktor y se lo encontraba riendo y charlando con el suizo. Eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, cosa extraña en el siempre afable y profesional doctor Katsuki. Incluso Yurio notó su cambio y se asombró mucho, era difícil que algo lo hiciera enojar así.

Christophe aún tenía sus reservas en cuanto a la relación extraña entre Viktor y su destinado, aún dudaba del médico y sus intenciones. Y de lo que más dudaba, era del sentir de Viktor hacia ese japonés. No quería que su amigo accediera a vivir con él sólo por ser destinados, quería charlar sobre eso y hacerle ver que, aunque fuesen destinados, si no lo quería, no estaba obligado a estar con él.

—Viktor, necesito hablar contigo —se sentó a su lado en el colchón.

—Dime —sonrió al sentirlo cerca.

—Es sobre Yuuri.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy, Viktor? —preguntó Katsuki, entrando sin tocar y con una seriedad impropia de él.

En ese momento Chris fue testigo del brillo que adquirió ese par de zafiros al observar a Yuuri.

Se quedó impresionado al ver el cambio que ocasionó en Viktor con su sola presencia en la habitación. En ese momento le quedó claro. Aunque su amigo no lo dijera con palabras, ni lo demostrara, sus ojos hablaban por él. Lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía confirmarlo.

Decidió ponerse de pie y darle su espacio a Viktor, en especial porque empezaba a sentir cierto aroma a feromonas encolerizadas.

—Iré a ver a mis pacientes —se despidió de Viktor, hubiese querido darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se contuvo al sentir el humor del otro alfa.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Viktor al sentir la seriedad y el ambiente tenso.

—Sí —respondió antes de tallarse un ojo bajo las gafas.

—Te ves cansado.

—Sólo un poco.

—No has ido a casa en dos días.

—¿uhm? — se asombró ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo?

—Deberías descansar un poco.

Ahora sonrió. Viktor se estaba preocupando por él, eso lo hacía sentirse tremendamente feliz. Era la primera vez que demostraba ese ánimo y ese interés. Su estado anímico estaba mejorando, y tener ese sistema de apoyo (que aún no sabía quién era en su vida) parecía estar ayudándolo a salir adelante de esa etapa difícil que estaba atravesando.

—Tú también te ves cansado —se atrevió a decirle. Y es que desde que su rostro había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, notó que lo que no se iba eran sus marcadas y oscuras ojeras.

Tocó su rostro para verificar su temperatura, lo cual en realidad no era necesario, pero era un buen pretexto para hacerlo. Grande fue su asombro de nuevo cuando sintió que él recargaba muy ligeramente su cabeza hacia su mano, buscando más contacto.

—¿No has podido dormir bien? —preguntó sin retirar la mano de su rostro.

—No, pero no es novedad.

—¿Padeces insomnio?

Él asintió.

—No lo sabía… —murmuró Yuuri—. ¿Algún otro padecimiento?

—Soy alérgico a la nuez —sonrió de lado.

Yuuri se quedó prendado de esa sonrisita. Últimamente había algo en esos gestos, tenían una pizca de picardía inocente, y eso le encantaba. Lo dejaba sin habla.

—Vaya… que bueno que me lo dices —hizo nota mental de ello.

—Pero el chocolate me gusta mucho.

—Lo recuerdo bien —sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndolo de frente—. ¿Qué más te gusta comer?

Los ojitos le brillaron.

—Todo, casi todo, pero en especial el katsudon y el chocolate.

Yuuri rio.

—A mí también ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

—Casi siempre estoy trabajando, pero… me gusta mucho patinar en hielo cuando tengo la oportunidad.

—¡¿En serio?! —se sorprendió demasiado.

—Sí —lo miró extraño por la efusividad.

—Es que… me gusta mucho patinar. Cuando te recuperes, deberíamos ir juntos.

—¡Sí!

—¿Y qué estudiaste?

El brillo en los ojos celestes disminuyó un poco.

—Sólo terminé la preparatoria —sonrió con tristeza—. Me hubiera gustado continuar, pero no fue posible.

A Yuuri se le apachurró un poco el corazón.

—¿Qué te hubiera gustado estudiar?

—Soy bueno con las finanzas —sonrió, un poco más animado.

—Vaya, te gustan los números.

—Mucho.

—Yo los odio.

Ambos se echaron a reír, por primera vez, juntos. Se percataron de ello y dejaron de reír lentamente, se miraron a los ojos y el silencio cómodo reinó.

Salieron de ese cómodo letargo cuando el teléfono de Yuuri sonó.

—Me necesitan en urgencias —se levantó de la cama—, vendré a verte para comer. ¿Sushi?

—¡Sushi!

Salió a paso apresurado de ahí, dejando al ruso con un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago ¿Qué era eso que le causaba Yuuri? De pronto sentía como… náuseas. Peor no se sentía enfermo, más bien nervioso, ansioso, quería pasar más tiempo con ese doctor.

Yuuri volvió más tarde al cuarto de Viktor, entró con dos paquetes de sushi horneado, calientito y recién hecho. Pero Viktor no estaba en su cama. Dejó el sushi sobre la mesa y lo buscó en el baño, tampoco estaba.

Se inquietó.

Salió a la estación de enfermeras, pero no había nadie.

—¿Dónde demonios está todo el mundo? —masculló entre dientes mientras recorría todo el piso en busca del ruso. Lo buscó en cada habitación de descanso y… abrió una puerta que no debió.

—¡Ah! —se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del alfa, gimiendo con descaro.

Yuuri miró la escena y no supo cómo reaccionar. En el cuarto de descanso estaban Yurio y J.J., los dos aún con ropa, pero a punto de arrancársela.

El canadiense miró hacia la puerta y prácticamente gruñó.

—Privacidad, Katsuki.

Ante la mención del japonés, Yurio se quitó de encima al alfa y lo miró con sorpresa, esperaba notar alguna pizca de celos, una señal, algo, pero no. Yuuri lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el japonés directamente a su amigo.

Yurio desvió la mirada y asintió.

—¿Han visto a Viktor? No lo encuentro por ningún lado —se veía realmente preocupado, tanto así que Yurio se animó a preguntar:

—¿No está en su habitación?

—No, ni en el baño, ni en ninguna parte —comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Hey, no entres en pánico —se incorporó y fue hacia él.

—No, lo siento. Ustedes… sigan en lo suyo, seguiré buscándolo —se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

—Yuri —Jean intentó regresarlo a la cama.

—Ayudaré a buscarlo —se puso la bata y salió de ahí sin decir más. J.J. se tiró sobre el colchón, frustrado.

—Te ayudaré —alcanzó a Yuuri, éste lo miró con mucho cariño.

—Gracias —puso una mano en su hombro y comenzaron a buscar. Pero cuando giraron en la primera esquina, vieron a Viktor al fondo del pasillo, caminando cautelosamente con ayuda de Sala.

Ambos iban charlando con tranquilidad, ajenos del miedo en el japonés al no haberlo encontrado.

—Ahí está ¿Ya le quitaron la intravenosa? —inquirió el rubio con curiosidad.

—Hoy en la mañana, planeaba darlo de alta más tarde —su semblante de preocupación cambió por completo. Sentía que ya podía respirar tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo siguió?

—Necesitará una larga rehabilitación para volver a usar su brazo al cien por ciento.

—¿Y sus costillas?

—Sanaron ya.

—¿Su cabeza?

—También.

—Vaya, es fuerte.

—Lo es —sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo. Dejó de hacerlo cuando observó a su amigo—. Yuri.

—¿Hm?

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

—Un poco —admitió de inmediato, sin pensar.

—¿Tú y Jean?

—Oh, cállate —se sonrojó.

—Si necesitas algo, no sé, que lo golpee quizás, me dices.

—Katsudon, recuérdame quién te defendía en la universidad.

—¿Yo mismo?

—¡No! Yo lo hacía.

—¿¡Cuándo?! —se echó a reír, en verdad no lo recordaba.

—El punto es, que no necesito que me defiendan.

—Entiendo, pero… si necesitas algo, dímelo. En verdad no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad de tantos años por… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Por haberme enamorado de ti? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y suspiró—. Lo sé, lo siento. Arruiné nuestra amistad por eso.

—No la arruinaste —sonrió—. Aún eres mi mejor amigo.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo. Se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada. En ese momento parecía un adolescente.

—Y tú el mío —suspiró—. Sólo dame tiempo de superarlo, aún está muy reciente.

—Lo haré, te daré tu espacio.

—Por favor.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, y… ten cuidado con Jean.

—¿Por qué? Es bueno.

—Y no lo niego, pero ten cuidado.

Yuuri no quería decirle que Sala le había platicado en confianza que Jean es el médico con quien todas las enfermeras del hospital se acostaban. Lo que Yuuri no sabía, era que el canadiense había abandonado ese hábito desde que se hizo más cercano a Yuri.

—Escuché que Viktor aceptó vivir contigo.

—Sí.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo?

—Todo —sonrió.

—¿Y quién es ese doctor suizo?

Yuuri suspiró.

—Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

En verdad extrañaba esas charlas en el pasillo, comiendo chocolate sobre las camillas abandonadas. Extrañaba tanto a su mejor amigo, quizás por eso no quería aceptar lo que Yuri sentía por él, porque lo extrañaría horrores. Sin embargo, era consciente de que sería egoísta de su parte pedirle que no se alejara de él, no quería lastimarlo más.

—Quizás vaya luego a cenar con ustedes —dijo de pronto el rubio. Eso puso muy contento a Yuuri.

—¡¿En serio?! —se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Quiero conocer a tu destinado y ver si es digno de ti —sonrió retadoramente.

—Yurio… —rio.

Perdieron de vista a Viktor y a Sala. Dejaron que caminaran juntos por un rato mientras ellos regresaban a sus labores.

Yuuri se fue directo al cuarto de Viktor para acomodar los platillos y comer con él cuando llegara.

—¡Hola! —saludó Sala cuando llegó con Viktor al cuarto y vio a Yuuri sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión y llenando sus notas clínicas en la Tablet.

—Hola —sonrió el japonés—. ¿Buena caminata?

—Viktor resistió media hora caminando —dijo Sala con felicidad.

—Ya me siento bien —buscó con prisa dónde sentarse.

—¿Seguro?

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

—Ya, no te preocupes Yuuri, estuvo un mes en cama y está un poco débil.

—¿Quieren comer? —les preguntó a ambos, dejando de lado sus notas y mostrando la comida sobre la mesa—. Aún está caliente.

—¿En serio es sushi? —preguntó el ruso.

—Sí —sonrió al ver su felicidad—. Ven, siéntate.

—Yo paso, gracias. Tengo pendientes por hacer —se despidió.

Cuando se fue, Viktor comentó algo que llamó la atención de Yuuri.

—Sala es muy buena.

—Sí —sonrió.

—Y habla muy bien de ti ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—Aquí en el hospital.

—¿Son muy cercanos?

—Algo —sonrió de lado. Ya después le contaría la verdadera historia entre ellos dos—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó al ver que no podía sostener los palillos—. ¿Te enseño a usarlos?

—No —rio un poco—. Sé usarlos desde niño, pero soy diestro —señaló su brazo derecho completamente enyesado.

—Oh… —parpadeó con mucha sorpresa—. Pensé que eras zurdo —se asombró demasiado.

—No ¿Tú sí?

—Sí —señaló su reloj en la muñeca derecha.

—Si no te molesta… —se tomó la confianza de comer con la mano, ya que no había cubiertos cerca.

Yuuri se echó a reír.

—¿No te molesta? —inquirió el ruso, algo avergonzado.

—En lo absoluto.

Comieron en un agradable silencio. Al terminar, Yuuri bostezó con fuerza y Viktor se le quedó mirando unos segundos, muy atentamente.

Su destinado era realmente guapo, incluso sexy. Se sonrojó con el simple pensamiento. Y es que en verdad era muy atractivo, y eso que sólo lo había visto con su uniforme o con ropa muy informal.

Yuuri era muy atractivo, aunque él no se lo creía del todo. No era un japonés más del montón. Era más alto que el promedio, tenía unos ojos hermosísimos de un tono castaño muy cálido, su cabello tremendamente negro contrastaba mucho con su nívea piel, y su sonrisa… su sonrisa lo dejaba sin palabras. Otra cosa que a Viktor le gustaba mucho de Yuuri, y que no podía dejar de mirar, eran sus manos: largas, delgadas y cálidas. Le encantaba ver cómo se marcaban sus tendones en el dorso de la mano cada vez que las movía. Para él era algo sexy.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó el japonés al sentirse muy observado por él.

—No —sonrió levemente—. ¿Estás cansado?

—Mucho —apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Terminaste tu turno?

El otro asintió.

—Yo también tengo sueño.

Yuuri se puso de pie y de inmediato lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo a la cama.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el mayor.

—No, me refiero a que estoy mejor —sonrió—. Ahora puedo hacerlo solo.

—Oh, es verdad… —parpadeó sorprendido al verlo subirse a la cama como si nada—. Bueno, descansa un par de horas, iré a terminar la papelería para darte de alta —bostezó.

—Yuuri —lo detuvo antes de que se fuera—. ¿Podrías… dormir una siesta conmigo? —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pedirlo—. Por favor.

El aludido no lo podía creer.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —parpadeó confundido.

—Sí —desvió la mirada. Lo hacía por Yuuri, porque veía lo cansado que estaba, y por él mismo también, pues deseaba tener un buen sueño, y se había dado cuenta de que sólo lo conseguía cuando tenía cerca su olor.

El médico cerró las cortinas y la puerta, apagó las luces y se metió suavemente a la cama. Se atrevió a abrazarlo con mucho cuidado, eso emocionó de cierta manera al menor, este estaba nervioso por la cercanía, pero luego de unos segundos el aroma de su alfa lo tranquilizó demasiado, al grado de arrastrarlo a un profundo sueño. Pero antes de caer en ese profundo letargo, pensó en su decisión de irse a vivir con él, sí, había sido una buena elección.

Muchas horas más tarde, Yuuri abrió los ojos y no supo dónde se encontraba, había dormido tan profundamente que perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio. Miró al joven durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos y su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. Al notar que estaba dormido todavía, se permitió el atrevimiento de aspirar el aroma de su cuello. Viktor olía muy bien, era un sutil y delicado olor a lavanda silvestre.

Estaba tan perdido en la hermosura de su omega, que no se percató de la hora hasta que se le ocurrió mirar su reloj. Se espantó, era ya muy tarde en la madrugada y no podría darlo de alta sino hasta el día siguiente.

Sin querer moverse de ahí, tuvo que levantarse lentamente. Se quedó mirando al joven desde la orilla de la cama, era precioso incluso durmiendo, era en verdad adorable. No se resistió y besó su frente antes de quitarse la bata y dejarla justo a un lado de su rostro, quizás sentir su aroma cerca le ayudaría a seguir durmiendo bien. Debía ir a dar una ronda a sus pacientes aunque su turno hubiese terminado, así que decidió tomar una ducha rápida en el baño de la sala de titulares y se cambió el uniforme.

Apenas terminó sus rondas de madrugada, volvió a la habitación de Viktor, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba su cercanía o al menos tenerlo a la vista, se sentía intranquilo cuando no estaba cerca de él.

Sonrió enormemente cuando entró a su habitación y lo vio dormir abrazando la bata que le dejó. Al parecer había funcionado. Pensó en volver a meterse a la cama con él, pero temió despertarlo, así que mejor se fue a pasar el resto de la noche en un cuarto de descanso.

Horas más tarde, en plena madrugada, su teléfono recibió muchas alertas. Pero él estaba tan exhausto que no las escuchó, sino hasta que Jean lo fue a despertar, desesperado y diciéndole que Viktor se había puesto mal.

Yuuri se espabiló en un segundo, miró todas las llamadas perdidas en su teléfono y la angustia creció en su ser. Salió corriendo de ese cuarto de descanso rumbo a la habitación, donde se encontró a Yuri atendiendo la crisis convulsiva que atravesaba Viktor.

Yuri se congeló unos segundos al ver a Yuuri tan espantado, nunca en toda su carrera lo había visto reaccionar así. Jean corrió a ayudarlo de inmediato, dando órdenes a las enfermeras para que le administraran rápidamente medicamento al paciente. Yuuri se quedó parado al pie de la cama unos segundos más, estático, hasta que Yurio lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Hey! ¡Yuuri! —espetó el ruso sin dejar de atender a su compatriota.

El aludido reaccionó y procedió a revisar a su paciente, notó que tenía mucha fiebre, pero no entendía la razón, pues hace unas horas estaba en perfecto estado. Ardía en fiebre, la cual parecía haber sido provocada por una infección. Le hicieron estudios y estos arrojaron resultados poco alentadores, había problemas, pero nada que no pudieran solucionar. Su sistema inmune estaba algo suprimido, indefenso ante cualquier antígeno que lo atacara. Tenía una infección resistente, eso ocasionó la alta temperatura, lo que desencadenó la crisis convulsiva.

—¿Qué harás? —Yuri le preguntó a su amigo, los dos juntos veían los resultados de los exámenes que le hicieron a Viktor.

—Retiraré el yeso, tomaré nuevas radiografías para ver la evolución de la fractura y… —suspiró—. dejaré su brazo expuesto por un par de días.

—¿La infección viene de su brazo?

—Sí, alrededor de uno de los fijadores —suspiró por enésima vez y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Demonios —murmuró—. Hey, ve a descansar a casa, estaré al pendiente de Viktor.

—Gracias —le sonrió—. Pero no puedo irme de aquí.

—No has salido del hospital en días.

—No necesito hacerlo, en serio, estoy más tranquilo aquí.

—Te preocupa mucho ese chico ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuri de suspirar.

Pusieron manos a la obra. Dejaron a Viktor sedado por un par de días para que no se moviera y no sufriera de tantas molestias. Dejaron su brazo roto completamente expuesto, le administraron fuertes analgésicos y antibióticos, y cuando la infección menguó y la pequeña herida cicatrizó, le enyesaron de nuevo el brazo.

Durante esos días Yuuri se sintió una basura, un incompetente como médico. Dejó que su juicio y profesionalismo se nublaran por el sentir hacia su paciente. Hizo mal y no tuvo los cuidados necesarios. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a cometer ese error. Cuidó de Viktor cada segundo hasta que lo despertaron. Durante ese tiempo Chris también estuvo al pendiente, día y noche, culpando un poco a Yuuri por lo ocurrido.

—No te culpes por esto.

—Soy su médico, Yuri, fue error mío.

—No es tu culpa que atrapara esa infección, Yuuri, sácate de eso de la cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo. Fui negligente con él ¡Con Viktor!

—Tengo que reconocer que… si fue extraño que algo así se te escapara —añadió Sala, uniéndose a la conversación—. Quizás por eso existe la norma de no atender a familiares.

—No es mi familiar.

—Es tu destinado, es lo mismo —refutó Yuri.

El japonés suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Ya hombre, no te tortures más. Él se está recuperando —trató de animar a su mejor amigo.

—Y parece que ya está despertando —murmuró con emoción la ginecóloga, viendo cómo el paciente frente a ellos abría lentamente los ojos.

Yuuri se levantó como resorte del sillón en donde estaban los tres y corrió a su lado. Sala soltó una risita que desapareció al notar la tristeza en los ojos verdes de Yuri. En ese momento comprobó la fortaleza del ruso, era evidente su amor hacia Yuuri, y lo mucho que le dolía verlo perdidamente enamorado de su omega. Era de admirar cómo a pesar de todo eso él seguía al lado de su mejor amigo. Sala lo admiraba.

—Te invito a desayunar —ofreció Sala, pero Yuri ni se inmutó—. Yuri.

—¿Eh? —dejó de observar a la feliz pareja y la miró con sorpresa—. ¿A mí?

—¿A quién más, tonto?

El rubio se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

—No necesito tu compasión.

Sala rio.

—Idiota, te estoy ofreciendo ir a desayunar hot cakes con tocino del carrito de afuera ¿Y así los rechazas?

—Bueno vamos —se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

Sala sonrió al lograr su cometido. Quería alejarlo de esa parejita, el pobre se ponía más triste cada día.

Minutos después Viktor estaba recuperando la consciencia, reconoció a Yuuri y se puso muy feliz al verlo cuando apenas abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué… —carraspeó—…qué pasó? —intentó llevar la mano a su garganta, pero le dolió mucho intentarlo.

—No te muevas —le dijo con cariño, acariciando suavemente su brazo fracturado—. Te explicaré lo que sucedió, pero necesito que estés tranquilo, ¿De acuerdo?

El ruso asintió y dejó que su alfa le explicara todo. Una vez explicado lo sucedido, Yuuri se disculpó con él, incluso hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa que tomara esa infección —sonrió de lado, cansado.

—No, pero debí darme cuenta antes —lo miró con culpabilidad y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos—. Me temo que me distraje.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

—Contigo —sonrió de lado.

Eso sólo incrementó el sonrojo del omega, el cual no fue muy intenso debido a su palidez, le falta recuperar un poco de color.

—Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

El omega asintió sin borrar esa leve sonrisita.

—Estoy feliz de verte —admitió. Estiró su mano sana hasta alcanzar la de Yuuri. Éste le respondió con un suave apretón antes de sentarse en el borde del colchón e inclinarse sobre él. Por un momento Viktor pensó que lo besaría, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando lo sintió tan cerca de su rostro, pero sus labios se desviaron hacia su frente. Eso casi le causa un paro. En su estómago sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando salvajemente.

Ninguno fue consciente de la presencia de cierto cirujano plástico, quien observaba todo desde el pasillo, cruzado de brazos y riendo un poco al ver a Viktor actuando como un bobo enamorado. Le era muy extraño no verlo con el carácter arisco que había adoptado a lo largo de los años. Chris se estaba dando cuenta de que estando cerca de ese alfa, Viktor era todo un enamoradizo, cursi y sentimental. Además, le causaba risa escuchar las cosas que Viktor decía estando bajo el efecto de fuertes analgésicos. No aguantó sus ganas  y entró a la habitación para escuchar mejor las cosas que su amigo decía.

—Está muy dopado ¿Verdad? —preguntó el suizo en voz baja. Yuuri miró al dueño de esa voz por encima de su hombro, sonrió levemente y asintió.

Viktor ni se inmutó por la presencia de su amigo suizo, siguió hablando y diciendo incoherencias.

—Yuuri, duerme conmigo otra vez, por favor —pidió el omega con un tono demasiado sugerente.

Eso le crispó los nervios al suizo.

—¿Otra vez? —miró a Yuuri con enfado.

—Tranquilízate —rodó los ojos—. Hace unos días dormí junto a él.

Aun así, Chris no pareció conforme con la respuesta.

—Sólo duermo bien cuando estás conmigo —admitió el omega sin reparos, moviéndose a un lado para que Yuuri pudiera recostarse junto a él—. Sólo un ratito ¿Si?

Y sólo para hacer enojar más al cirujano plástico, Yuuri aceptó con una sonrisa, se quitó los tenis y se subió a la cama junto a su paciente.

Chris frunció más el ceño, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Chris! —hasta ese momento Viktor se dio cuenta de su presencia—. Duerme con nosotros ¿Si? —sonrió. Eso no se lo vieron venir, ninguno de los dos.

—No hay espacio para mí —respondió a secas.

—Sí lo hay.

—Tendrías que echar al asiático de tu cama.

—No le digas así —lo defendió, frunciendo el ceño en un tierno puchero—. Y los quiero a ambos, aquí.

Chris suspiró, la situación comenzaba a darle risa. A Yuuri igual, pero él sí que no se aguantó la risa.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos a casa? —miró al japonés—. Ya quiero salir de aquí. Yuuri…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustan los perros?

—Mucho.

Chris rodó los ojos, ya sabía hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

—¡A mí también! Siempre quise uno, pero en el orfanato no nos dejaban tener mascotas.

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Yuuri, ¿Orfanato? De inmediato miró a Chris, este se había puesto repentinamente serio y rígido. Se miraron mutuamente, el suizo suspiró y salió de ahí, dejando a Yuuri con más dudas que respuestas.

**_Continuará…_ **

****

**_Chan chan chan!!!_ **

**_¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?_ **

**_¿Qué rumbo tomará la historia?_ **

**_¿Por qué Viktor estaba en un orfanato y cómo llegó a Japón?_ **

Estas y más preguntas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos de... Start Over Again!

Jaja

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé por qué he andado más animada al escribir esta historia, quizás tengo más ganas de escribir cosas sad (Esta historia es sad en su mayoría) pero espero pronto subir una actu de ATE y ATP.

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría saber... ¿Qué es lo que más les ha gustado de esta historia? ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas? Me gustaría saber su opinión y consejos para tomarlos en cuenta y aplicarlos.

Saludos!

15/04/2019

3:45 p.m.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:  ** _"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar"_**

 

 

 


End file.
